Asnastasia 2: Quiet happiness?
by Kamahontas
Summary: That's my second Anastasia sequel. Generally it's based on my two old stories which were never posted here, nor anywhere. But I also added few completely new things. Sorry, for eventual mistakes, English isn't my 1st language. Hope you'll enjoy.
1. Introduction

**NOTICE:** I do not own Anya, Dimitri, nor any of the characters from the 20th Century Fox movie by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman „Anastasia", however the rest of the imaginative people (Sasha, Annushka, the rest of the orphans, Vlashnikovs, Ivan Markov and Darya, etc.) are originally created by me, and I DO own them.

Generally this story is rated K+ (like the movie itself), but the chapter number 12 should be rated M (so if you're younger than 18, just skip this chapter). Not reading this particular chapter won't make you confused, you can still follow the plot, and everything will be still clear.

In the story, to make it more real I added few historical events and facts, and that's why the characters often mention USSR, Stalin and generally the Soviet regime. Often maybe exaggerated, but… However, I still use the name Petersburg instead of Petrograd or Stalingrad, just as the creators of the movie, to make it more clear which city it is.

Also the way Sasha is speaking is written in a way showing that he's a little child (he's only 2 when comes to Paris), and therefore:

**fow = for**

**whewe = where**

**Petewsbuwg = Petersburg**

**vewy = very**

**thewe = there**

**somewhewe = somewhere**

**wewe = were**

And so on.

So, I guess that's enough as for a short explanation.  Hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I did the writing.


	2. Chapter 1: A perfect beginning

Tonight they could express their feelings to each other. The couple was dancing on the upper deck of the ship, sailing along Seine. As they finished their waltz, Anya looked at Dimitri with a smile. She took his face into her hands, and pressed lovingly kiss on his lips. The two lasted in the cares for long, happy to be so close to one another. When they finally parted, Dimitri lifted Anya and twirled her couple times. He was never so happy in his life as at this moment. The girl looked into his brown shining eyes, and smiled happily.

"All my dreams came true. I've found home, love and family. Only thanks to you." She said, as she was finally back on her feet.

"You won't regret changing the life of the princess for relationship with a Russian con-man?"

"Of course not! Dimitri, all I dreamed of, I've found in you!"

Now the man held the girl, and gazed into her blue eyes.

"Anya, I… I tried to tell you this on Tasha… when we finished our first dance, but… Well, I was a coward, and just… was too afraid to tell you, even though I know I should… So, please let me do this now…" He took her hand in his. "I… I love you, Anya."

"I love you, too, Dimitri." She replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Later they were walking the same ways, they did only two days before, just enjoying being together, and looking as the city becomes dark. Soon the only lights left were the lamps on the streets, everybody went to sleep, but nor Anya, nor Dimitri wanted to go to the hotel, they rented a room in. Just behind them followed Pooka, who just barked to remind Anya about his presence.

"Oh, come here, my little guide." She said taking the puppy into her arms. "What, you're still jealous of Dimitri? Don't worry, I will never stop loving you."

The man looked surprised at his girlfriend, and as usual gave her a sarcastic command.

"Do you know, that you're talking to a dog, not a child?"

"I do, and what bout it? You think he doesn't understand? More than you can imagine."

"Yeah, sure…"

"Dimitri, again you're starting the arguing? Don't you have already enough of it?"

"You're right, it doesn't have any sense."

So, he admitted her right? This guy had really changed a lot!

As they walked through Champs-Élysées, they stopped for a while, only a mile from Opera. They sat on a bench under a tree, and looked at the sky full of stars. Anya rested her back on a tree, next to the bench.

"That was the most crazy thing I lived through, for all my life long! I was lucky to have no traveling papers, cause I met you."

The man smiled at this, and said with a playful voice.

"Well, a month ago, you wouldn't say this, would you?"

"I'm afraid, you're right, but many things had changed. Even your attitude."

"And everything thanks to you, Anya. You were my reason to change the way I used to be."

It was late that night when they finally reached their room in a hotel. As they closed the door behind them, Dimitri threw his bag on a sofa, and sat on edge of the bed.

"What a night… Only few hours ago we fought with Rasputin, and now we're here as a couple…" He looked at his girlfriend. "Anya, how is it possible that you…"

"What? That I'm here, not somewhere else?" She asked, like she was reading his mind. "The answer is very simple. I don't care bout the titles, riches, and all this crazy people thinking only about their own business, I want something more than this."

Dimitri looked at her shocked. He always thought that there's nothing better than to have a life of royalty. Well, at least to some point in his life.

"What can be more than life of nobility?"

"Have you ever heard bout three simple things like home, love and family? This is more than any riches in the world."

"You're crazy!" He laughed. "I can give you only love, nothing more, but you still…"

"Dimitri, you just said this. Love is something more precious than any riches and titles. And, that's why I decided to be with you. I know that at the beginning it might be hard for us, cause we actually have no place to live in, nor enough money to survive longer then a week, but it doesn't matter. With you everything's possible."

Now the girl sat next to him, and put her head on his shoulder. He hugged her, and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You really believe I can get a job, and that one day we'll have a house, sorry a home?"

"I already have a home. It's wherever you are, Dimitri."

"And mine is with you." He said holding her closer. "Life is strange. Not so long ago, we were strangers, and now we're a couple. I still can't believe it's not just a wonderful dream…"

Anya laughed happily.

"Well, if this will help you, I can promise that in the morning, when you'll wake up, I won't be gone." She said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 2: Plans for future

It was early morning when Anya woke up to see she's in a hotel room, and next to her, sleeps Dimitri. The girl smiled. So many changes within only two days. Just on the day before yesterday she at last discovered who she really was, and got free from her greatest enemy forever. And, what was most important, she started new life by Dimitri's side. She took her old necklace from the night table, and for the millionth time in her life, she read the words on it: 'Together in Paris'. So, she was right that this tiny locket will bring her to her long lost family, and her past. But now she was in Paris also with someone else, who she dreamed to spent the rest of her life with. Now her thoughts were disturbed by cold lick on her face. It was Pooka who just jumped on the bed to greet his owner.

"Thanks, without you, I would never go to France, and would never have family." She said holding the puppy. "My little guide." She added petting dog's head.

"Hey, if not my plan and perfectly done copies of documents, you would still live in Russia!" Dimitri turned over to face her, and said with this typical for him, sarcastic tone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to wake you up…"

"I'm awake for over an hour." He said and sat up on the bed. "So, what we're going to do today? I'm afraid it must be something boring, cause comparing to escaping from Soviets and defending Rasputin, everything seems to be as prosaic as it only can be."

"Well, I thought of going to see grandmamma, and later, to spent the rest of the day with you…"

"Fine, I'll go with you to Grand Palais, but I guess it'll be better if I'll wait somewhere around. After last couple days I'd really rather avoid the Empress, at least for some time… I guess she told you what I've done to force her to talk to you?"

"She didn't. Actually we haven't talked about you… I was doing my best to… forget, but as you know, it was impossible." She said and put her head on his shoulder.

"Anya… I… I didn't tell you this last night, even though I should, but… I'm sorry that I used you. I know it was cruel, and that I'm blasted asshole, but… can you forgive me? I know that you will never forget what I've done, but…"

"Dimitri, when I heard you didn't take the money… I knew why you changed your mind. And, I also should say 'sorry'… I'm sorry for slapping you, and never listening to what you had to say. Maybe we wouldn't…"

"Anya, I… I…" He took a deep breath. "What I've done, is something awful, and unforgiveable, but now when you gave me second chance, I swear, I will never hurt you again."

The girl kissed him, and as they parted she spoke:

"But you proved that in fact you're honest, and not money is important to you."

"Anya, of course not! You and only you are important to me!"

She smiled happily at his words.

"I love you too, Dimitri." For a while the two just held each other, and didn't say anything. Anya was happy to be with him. She knew that she will never regret her decision of giving up the royal title and choosing life with Dimitri. And that she'll never be lonely anymore.

"What would you say for a breakfast in this nice Café, we passed last night?" She asked as they were already on the streets of Paris.

"The one at Vandome street?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, why not. It's not that far from Sophie's, actually it's on our way from here."

Anya put her arms around his neck.

"Dimitri, could you do me a favor?"

"Anytime, princess." He replied with a smile.

"Don't think of bad things, at least today. It's our first day as a couple, so try to just enjoy it, alright?"

"You're right. It should be the best day of our lives." With that he kissed her tenderly.

A while later, they sat at a table outside the café, to enjoy warm morning. It was wonderful sunny day, and nothing seemed that the weather might change, at least till evening.

"So, what will you tell the Empress? I mean, you wrote we're eloping…" He said looking carefully at his girlfriend. She wore the blue dress he bought her in Germany, and just as on Tasha, Anya had her hair gently falling down her shoulders, shining in the sun of late spring. She looked gorgeous, like she wasn't real person, but just creation of his huge imagination. He just couldn't stop himself from looking at her.

"Well, I will just say that we wanna wait with the wedding till we'll have at least an apartment, and some money for life."

"How is it you always have ready answer?" He asked with a smile. "Cause of that, often you were making a dumb of me in front of Vlad!"

"You would do the same if you spent ten years with Phlegmenkof." She laughed.

Next to Anya, on the ground, lay Pooka, who now got bored, and reminded bout his presence with a laud woof.

"Oh, sorry, Pooka." Said the girl and gave a small peace of her sweet bun to the dog. "Here you go."

Dimitri looked at his girlfriend surprised.

"I didn't know this Mutt likes such things…" He did the same what his girlfriend. He was astonished that Pooka jumped on his knees. "Hey, what's that fondness? I know he started to like me, but I didn't expect that!" For the second time when Dimitri tried to pet him, Pooka didn't growl.

"See, it's enough to try." Anya smiled. "I'm glad you already like Pooka."

"Well, he saved you, so how can I not like him?"

"He saved me?!? Do I still have something with my memory, or something? The only one I know, who ever saved me, is you!"

"Well, if Pooka wouldn't wake me up… You'd jump over the ship."

"Well, then I owe my life to two of you." She grinned.

"Oh, c'mon, you know that I couldn't let you… I mean…"

Anastasia laughed. She couldn't understand why Dimitri so often had trouble with telling her something.

"You don't have to finish, I know what you wanna say."

"Am I this predicable? I gotta work on that." He replied with big dose of sarcasm.

As they finished their breakfast, they slowly went to Sophie's house. When they were in front of the door, the two looked at each other.

"Again here… But this time, you're not so nervous as before, are you?" He asked holding her hand.

"No, Dimitri, this time, I'm not gonna be interviewed, so I'm fine." She giggled.

"Good. So, here we go." He said and knocked to the door.

They were surprised to see Vlad, who stood in the doorway.

"Anya, Dimitri? What are you two doing here?"

"Long story." Began the younger man.

"Who is it, Vladdy?" They heard Sophie calling from the living room.

"Our new found princess and her prince!" He replied, and now again spoke to his two friends. "Glad to see you. Come in."

When the four was already sitting in the living room, Sophie, as usual, began to ask many questions. And as Anya and Dimitri finally finished telling everything about last night's events, the girl ended the story.

"And I guess that's all. Now, Dimitri wants to get a job, so we can rent something, but…" She made a longer pause. "Sophie, I know you've done so much for us, but… could you make us one more favor?"

"Of course!"

"You see, we're out of money for a room in a hotel… could you…?"

"For as long as you need!" Sophie cut Anya off, but she knew very well what the girl wanted to ask for.

"Thanks a lot. We won't be troublesome, most of the time we'll be gone, to not disturb you."

"You know how I love to have guests!" Sophie seemed to be very happy that someone will stay at hers.


	4. Chapter 3: Marie's gift

It was late afternoon when Anya and Dimitri went to see the Empress. It was still warm and sunny, so the two enjoyed the walk. The girl looked at her boyfriend carefully. He wore the uniform he got from Sophie on the evening, when they were walking around the city. It suited him. White jacket and blue shirt, together with light gray pants, and dark shoes. She could say he felt bit uncomfortable in this, cause he was used to the clothes he usually wore, but this time, it was impossible, after the fight on the bridge.

"Anya, go alone to the Empress. I really shouldn't be there…" He began as they were just yards from Marie's apartments.

"Oh, come on, Dimitri! I thought I convinced you… And I'm sure grandmamma will be glad to see both of us."

"You think so? After how I kidnapped her, and forced to speak to you? Do you think she will really be glad to see me? The con-man, who actually…"

"I told you last night, you're not a con-man!" Anastasia cut him off. "You're my savior, and, what's the most important, the one I love, so do me this favor and come with me."

"Fine. But don't have pretension if something will go wrong."

Anya just sighed, and took Dimitri's hand.

"You said this to me few days before, and now I'll repeat this. Don't worry, everything gonna be fine." With that said she led him to the door of Empress' apartments, where mayor domo was waiting for them.

"The Dowager Empress is expecting you."

'Gladly I won't spent my life in this wooden society.' She thought walking along the long corridor leading to the living room.

"Hello, grandmamma!" Said Anya as they entered the room. The old woman was facing the window, so as she heard her granddaughter's voice, she turned to the couple.

"Welcome, my dear. I even don't have to ask how are you, because I can see you are happy." Said the old Empress with a smile. "You look great too, Dimitri."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He replied with a bow.

Marie smiled, and gave a sign to her guests to have a sit on the sofa, near the window, and she sat in front of the them, in her armchair.

"Grandmamma, what you said at the ball? I mean, when I was gone with Dimitri…"

"Well, just that the party is over. I understand that you need a quiet life, so I decided to respect this."

"You have no idea how grateful we are."

"Nothing big, your happiness is the most important, my dear. And now, what are your plans? Are you staying in Paris?"

Now Dimitri thought he should say something, cause it was him, who now was responsible for Anya's wellbeing.

"Well, right now, I have nothing… But I want to get a job, and as soon as I will get my first pay, we will rent an apartment, and maybe after some time even a house… Until this we will stay at Sophie's…" He said, not really sure if he said the right thing.

"I think you can change this plan a bit." The Empress smiled, and went to the desk on the opposite part of the room. "I thought this will be useful for two of you, and in the morning I settled it in the bank. And when you called to tell me you are coming today I knew it was good to it this soon" She took off a valise. "Anastasia, probably you know that you and your siblings had accounts in Swiss bank. They were created by your father, when you were little, and until now nobody took a single franc from this."

"But…" Anya was shocked.

"No, it's yours. Your father wanted you to have founds for everything, when you will be adult. Unfortunately he can't see how wonderful woman you have became, but I have this joy. Seeing you happy, starting new life, it's something more important than anything. And I want to be sure, that you will have a good start. I know it won't be easy, because you have to learn how to share your lives with each other, but I'm sure you will be, you are, wonderful couple."

Dimitri was only listening to Marie, he wasn't able to say a word. So the Empress isn't angry with him, and is even happy that Anya decided to live with him? That was something he couldn't expect.

"Oh, and there's one thing more… But it's just from me." Next to the valise Marie put a key-ring. "Now, you don't have to be worried about a house. You can move in even today." She added with a smile.

"Oh, grandmamma!" Anya just couldn't help but she held the old woman gratefully. "You're wonderful! But you have to promise, that you will come to see us as often as possible!"

"I will, but now you two need some time only for yourselves. But, of course, any time you will need me, I will be here."


	5. Chapter 4: A place they call their own

This evening they were spending in their own house! Maybe house wasn't the best word to describe the building, since it was more of a countryseat, just few miles from the center of Paris. It had huge garden full of exotic trees and bushes, and the parterres engorged with flowers, mostly roses. The house itself, was amazing. About ten bed rooms, two downstairs, and eight on the first floor. Each storey had a huge bathroom, and living room. On the ground floor, was a huge kitchen with the door to the garden. And from the big hall were enters to the garden, kitchen, long corridor leading to two, still not furnished rooms, and living room. In salon were two door, both to nice rooms, with beds as big, that on one could sleep at least three people.

"Well, I guess only Catherine Palace was bigger than this." Grinned Dimitri. "So big space, and it's only for two of us!" He heard Pooka's barking. "Well, okay, three of us."

"Grandmamma called it a house… but it's a small palace!"

"Well, at least it's suitable for Her Highness the Grand Duchess Anastasia."

"Dimitri, I told you, I'm not a Duchess anymore! I wanna be the same person I was, when we came to Paris few days ago! Yeah, sure, I know who I was and I found my family, but I still need a life of average girl! Just with you."

"That's what I can't understand, but well, if you would make another decision, I wouldn't be so happy, cause I couldn't be with you." He grinned. "Anyways, what you wanna do now? It's our first night here, so I guess it should be something we'll remember for long…" He looked at her like he was trying to tell her something without words.

"Do you have something special on your mind, Dimitri?" She asked.

"Well, it can be anything, actually. Just what you want."

"Maybe you'll think I'm insane, but… Can we just talk, enjoying the view of the flames on the fireplace?"

"Under one condition. Now you'll let me do something…"

"Perhaps I will agree, but all depends on what you wanna do." She said with a playful smile.

"It's a surprise, princess." He said and left the room.

It passed less than hour, when Dimitri again entered the salon.

"Anya, do we have candles?"

"Candles? Oh, I don't know I'm here for only few hours…"

"Fine, I just hoped you noticed more than I did." He said and again, left her alone with Pooka.

The dog looked at his owner, and growled playfully.

"I guess it's time for our walk." She said and went out the house.

As she came back a longer while later she was greeted by silence, and darkness. Only in the kitchen the girl saw delicate brightness, like it was only one candle. She called Dimitri, but she didn't get an answer, so Anastasia went to where the light was coming from.

"I told you this should be an evening to remember." He grinned. "Maybe I'm not the best cook in the world, but I still remember something from the time I spent in palace kitchen."

"You? In kitchen? Oh, c'mon!" She laughed.

"Well, I have many small mysteries you don't know."

"Have I told you, you're insane?"

"I think you didn't, Your Highness."

The girl looked at him playfully.

"You know that if you will call me with any royal title once more, I'll make you hurt?"

"Anya, you'll always be my princess, doesn't matter if you have the tile or not." He said with a smile and hugged her tight.


	6. Chapter 5: Important decision

_New Year's Eve, 1926._

Anya hated to wake Dimitri up, but this morning she had to do this. It was the New Year's Eve, and they invited their friends, and still many things were to do.

"Hey, Dimitri." She said with a smile, but the man didn't react. "Dimitri!"

"What? Something happened?" He asked mumbling.

"Besides the fact that I'm in the middle of preparing the party, and still have shopping to do… nothing."

"Oh, fine. I will get up in five minutes, but… under one condition. You'll wait for me with a big cup of coffee."

"Would you like a croissant for this, dear?" She asked with exaggeratedly sweet voice.

In answer he threw a pillow in her direction, which hit her face

"I'd better go and make you this coffee, before you'll throw something harder." She laughed and left the room.

The girl was sitting in the kitchen, near the stove. She was reading an article, which made her down. It was about an orphanage in Russia, which was to be closed cause of death of the headmistress. Twenty kids had roof over their heads only till the end of January, and later they will be sent to other places.

"Hey, why you're so sad, Anya?" Asked Dimitri as he joined his girlfriend.

"Just read this." She answered, and handed him the newspaper.

_Last week twenty children lost their home, after death of their forest mother. The Russian orphanage will be closed in the end of January 1927. Kids will be taken to other outposts, and the building will be destroyed. The problem is that it's possible that siblings will be separated, because of luck of places in other Soviet orphanages. With the death of K. __Phlegmenkof the end of orphanage in St. Petersburg had come. Hopefully someone will find a solution for this problem, so the siblings will not be separated, and brought to other cities._

"Anya, it's about the orphanage you grew up in!"

"It is." She nodded sadly. "Those kids were like siblings for me… So often I was taking care of them, when Phlegmenkof was busy with something. God, they're still little, if nothing had changed the oldest girl is only fifteen! And oldest boy is only two years younger than me." Now her eyes were filled with tears.

"You know that I don't like children, but… this…"

"I have a question…"

"Go on."

"Would you agree for taking this kids here? I mean, we have a huge house, but we use only two rooms, the kitchen and living room. The rest of the ground floor and upper floor are still empty…"

Dimitri looked at her surprised, rising his brow.

"You wanna take care of twenty kids?"

"Why not? We have enough space for this, and any care will be better than the regime of Phlegmenkof. They won't be troublesome they will be happy even if we only come to their rooms and ask if they need something, it'd be seventh heaven for them. Their needs are narrowed to roof over their heads and something to eat which will be better than that awful soup the headmistress was giving to them."

"I'd like to remark that you left the orphanage last winter, and we have already end of December. It's a year already."

"I know. Some kids I knew could find their families, and new ones could come there, I know, Dimitri. But please, they never had a home, and don't know any better life than headmistress' ordering around."

"Did I say 'no'?" Laughed the man. "You don't have to convince me so hard."

"So…"

"Fine, send for them." He cut her off with a smile.

"Thanks! Thanks a lot, Dimitri!" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Anything you want, princess." He replied, returning Anya's hug.

All day passed on cooking, cleaning, and decorating the living room. It was their first New Year's Eve that they were to spend together. First year they will greet as a couple. As he finished preparing the salon, Dimitri sat on the sofa, which now was under the window. He was tired after replacing most of the furniture just to make more space for dancing. Dimitri thought it's time for changes. He's with Anya for almost seven months now, but they're still just a couple, they're nor engaged nor married. How long she will bear this? Yeah, sure he always does everything to make her happy, but he knew very well he has to make the decision of marrying her. Even though he was sure he wants to share his life with Anya, he wasn't sure of engagement. It was just too soon for him. After a longer while, as he thought of this, he decided to wait till summer with asking Anya to become his wife.

"Dimitri, I'm calling you for the millionth time!" He heard girl's voice from the doorway of the living room, he was in.

"Really? I hear you only now… Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." He said, and got up from the sofa. "So, what am I to do next? Oh, yeah right, I was to go to buy some champagne…"

"Exactly. Oh, and don't forget bout the list I gave you in the morning, alright?"

"Fine. I should be back in maybe two hours. I'll go to pick the Empress up, in the way back home."

"Good idea." She smiled, and pressed a kiss on Dimitri's cheek.

He smiled and in return he kissed her lips tenderly.

"I'm going to change, and I'll go. If you need something, just add it to the list."

"Fine." She smiled.

It passed a longer while till Dimitri was back in the living room. He wore a beige shirt and his favorite green vest, this time he also took his brown jacket. He had brown pants and black shoes. She looked at him bit surprised.

"Are you going for a ball or just to do shopping?" She giggled. "Glad you don't wear a tie!"

"I am to go to the Empress, right? So I have to look officially."

"Oh, c'mon, it's my grandmother! Stop being so nervous before each meeting with her."

"It's not that easy. After this con, I just…"

"But, she's not angry with you. She knows very well that when you entered her box in Opera, all you wanted was just to convince her to talk to me, not to do everything to get the reward money. She knows it, and maybe you haven't noticed, but she likes you."

"Hope you're right." He said with ironic frown. "So, I'll go now. The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be home." He added.

"Fine. But, try to drive not that fast, okay?"

"Hah, you still think I'm a pirate on the road, don't you?"

"Lets say I think you could be more careful."

"You've got it."

It was just after eleven at night. Anya with Dimitri, Vlad, Sophie and Marie were sitting in the living room, remembering all the events of the year which was about to pass. It was most unusual twelve months in their lives. Anya and Dimitri had met, and fallen in love. Anya had found her grandmother and regained her memory. Vlad was finally with Sophie, and Marie had her beloved granddaughter back.

"I think I will remember this year for all my life. I left the orphanage, which was actually more like a prison than a place where kids can be grown up. Then I made a decision to not follow the headmistress order, and go to St. Petersburg instead of the fisherman village. Well, okay, with this decision Pooka had to help me. Actually he showed me the right direction…" Began Anya.

"Yeah, without this mutt, you wouldn't even know me!" Interjected Dimitri.

"Well, only in a way. Cause even though I went to St. Petersburg, I would get ticket to Paris if there was no need of visas! I just got a hint from an old lady, to find a guy named Dimitri, and that he lives at the old palace."

"And that brought you to me." Grinned the man. "Gladly you agreed to go with us to Paris."

"Yeah. That was crazy voyage. Not mentioning how strongly you were getting on my nerves. You were bossing me around for all the time."

"And I had to stop this two from killing each other." Laughed Vlad.

"Oh, no, Vlad. I had to beg you to remove Dimitri from my side!"

Marie couldn't believe that Anya and her boyfriend could ever dislike each other.

"It's impossible, you're so wonderful couple, how on earth you could ever not be this way?!?"

"Oh, grandmamma, you have no idea how annoying Dimitri can be."

"Hey!"

"Fine, you were." She laughed.

"At last you can make an agreement." Smiled Vlad. "I'm wondering how could you two be so blind to never notice that you actually have a crush for each other? I knew it from the beginning, and you needed almost half a year to realize that!"

"But gladly we found it out just in time, so we can be together." Answered Anya. "And, actually we gotta tell you something… In the morning we made a serious decision, after reading an article on newspaper."

"It was about the orphanage Anya grew up in." Added Dimitri.

"The headmistress died few weeks ago, and the kids ended up being homeless."

"Poor children." Sophie was crushed.

"I know, and that's why I had a very serious talking with Dimitri today, and we agreed that nobody but me knows all the needs of this orphans. Well, in other words, we want to take care of them. Tomorrow we will write proper official document and we'll send it to St. Petersburg. If everything will go well, the children will be here within a month, or, if this will need more time to get the rights to the kids, a bit longer."

"You're amazing!" Marie was really impressed.

"Yeah, but are you sure you can assume so huge responsibility? Remember that it's much harder than having your own children, cause you'll be often controlled, and if the social care won't like something, they might take the kids from you."

"Vlad, we know that. We considered every aspect of this. And we're pretty sure it's a good idea. Look, those kids never had a family. All they know is this dirty, destroyed orphanage with mean and cruel headmistress." Dimitri used the strongest arguments he could think of.

"I said it to Dimitri in the morning, and it convinced him. This kids are quiet, as for children, of course. But they never ask for anything. They would be happy if they were treated well, and if someone would ask them if they're fine. They have three basic needs – home, love and family, that's all."

It passed till midnight to convince everybody to this idea, but the five started the new year assured that next months will bring many good changes in their lives.


	7. Chapter 6: Message from Petersburg

_Few weeks later._

As Dimitri was renovating small room on the ground floor, he noticed something familiar. He smiled at memory of secret door in the wall of Catherine Palace.

"Well, if I'm right, this panel should be able to open…" He said silently to himself. "And I was right…"

This door didn't, however, lead to any passage, or rooms, but was just kind of a basement to keep the wine. All benches were full of bottles of the best kinds of this alcohol starting from French, and ending on Moldavian ones.

'I will tell her, as I'll be done with renovation.' He thought closing the door, and started painting the walls.

Luckily the room was tiny enough to finish the renovation within eight hours, so as soon as he was done with it, Dimitri quickly ran to the kitchen.

"At last I'm done. I guess it'll be perfect place for an office… We'll have a place to do all the stuff with bills, papers, and things like that." He said, holding Anya.

"Great! You did it very fast! I thought this might take you even a week!"

"Something so small, c'mon. But there's something I'd like to show you…"

The girl gave him surprised look.

"What you destroyed this time?" She laughed.

"Nothing. Just wait. I'm gonna change, and I'll show you, alright?"

"Fine."

Ten minutes later they were in their future office. The effect of the renovation made huge impression on Anya.

"Wow, you're amazing, Dimitri! This room looks like new, and it took you only few hours! I guess that's your surprise?"

"Well, not really, but yeah, it is here…" Now the man stood in front of the hidden door. "Seems familiar?"

"Well, it's a wall, each of them looks the same…"

"Maybe, but… not every wall is like this one." He said and opened the panel. "Familiar thing, eh?"

"It's like… like this passage in the place…"

"But this one isn't the way to servants' quarters you escaped with the Empress by, but to a basement with wine." He said with a smile.

"How you know about this exit?!"

He looked at her blushed.

"I tried to tell you before, but… oh, never mind, I'll just say it now." He took a deep breath. "I was the boy. The one, who opened the wall in the palace…"

Anya was silent, just too shocked to say anything.

"Then… you… you saved me and grandmamma… I owe you my life three times…" She was still in deep shock.

"So, now you know the truth. Your boyfriend once was a kitchen boy in your palace." He said with a frown. Anya smiled him.

"Dimitri, I don't care bout the past. I care bout now and our future. But, you can be sure, that I will always be grateful for what you've done to me. You supported me, brought me home, and now you're my family."

"Glad you aren't angry with me, that I haven't told you before…"

The girl clanged to him with all her strength.

"Of course not!" She smiled, and to stop next questions kissed him tenderly.

For a while they forgot where they were, all they could pay attention to were themselves. They finally parted from each other only when they heard knocking to the door. Anya grudgingly went to open it.

"Dispatch from Soviet Union." Said the courier as his greeting. "Just sign here."

"Well, thanks." Replied the princess and she went back to her boyfriend.

"What is it?"

"I guess the respond from Petersburg. I just don't know if it'll be positive or not…"

"Well, we will see, but I guess at first I should bring the desk here, don't you think?"

"Okay, I'll help you. But then first what I am to do is reading this letter." She had to sound very uneasy, cause Dimitri just stood behind her, and held her in the waist.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure the answer is positive. It can't be anything else, cause you used the strongest arguments you could." He kissed her cheek. "And now, come one. The sooner we'll be done with the furniture, the sooner we'll read this letter."

At last they were done with the room, so they could check what the decision was. Anya had cold hands from being nervous. Dimitri didn't want to show it but, it was also a big stress for him. He knew very well how important it was for Anya to take the kids to France. As Anastasia opened the envelope, she took a deep breath before taking off the letter.

"Maybe you read it? I guess I'm too nervous to read it out laud." She suggested.

"Fine. Give it to me." He smiled, and began reading. "In answer for your request from 2nd January 1927, after detailed consideration of your arguments we decided to give you the rights for the children listed below."

"So, not all the kids will come?" She asked.

"Well, here's the list of twenty of them, so I guess…" He didn't finish cause Anya just threw her arms around his neck.

"Then, we did it! We really did it!" He had never seen her so happy before.

"You did it, I was only helping you. But you have no idea how glad I am that it went as we wanted it to." He looked at the letter once again. "Oh, and the most important thing, the kids will come here in the last week of March. They gotta wait for the visas."

"I still can't believe we really did it. We're going to have twenty children within a month!"

"Yeah. But, any time you can count on me. Hope you know it?"

"How could I doubt in that?" She asked with a big smile. "So, I guess we gotta tell the rest of the family bout the news, don't you think?"

"I guess so. Wanna go to the Empress now?"


	8. Chapter 7: Dimitri's past

_Paris,_

_Spring of 1927_

When she slept she looked so peaceful. Her red tress surrounded her face, which made her looking like an angel. He could watch her for all his life long. He came towards her.

"Anya… Anya, get up!" Suddenly he declined the floor frowning in pain. Anya just hit him into the nose when drowning. She sat up, and saw Dimitri sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked uneasily.

"You've broke my nose again!"

"Oh, that's okay then. I can't control my movements when you're trying to wake me up." She joined her boyfriend on the floor. "You have to be more careful." She added with little irony in her voice.

At first Dimitri waned to protest, but when he saw her smile, he just laughed.

"Well, I got used to that. You're knocking me out since we met a year ago."

She also overcame with laughter. Dimitri was right, he was hit many times by her.

"So, we'd better prepare everything. They should be here in few hours." She commanded as she clamed down a bit.

The kitchen was huge, and full of light. Here was enough place for all the denizens of the house. In the corner was a big colorful tiled stove. The furniture was made of dark wood, but still in the room was a lot of light.

"So, what time we start to be the directors of orphanage?" He asked adding some wood to the stove.

"Bout noon."

"That's… perfect." He made a pause. "Guess what I forgot about…"

"Don't tell me you didn't go to grandmamma yesterday!"

"Yep, exactly."

"Dima, what were you, day dreaming?!? Go to her at once!"

The man seemed to not even listen to her. He was just looking at the flames in the stove.

"Hey, wha-what are you, speechless?" As usual she wanted to argue with him, but when he still didn't answer, she stood next to him, and got uneasy as she saw his frown. "You're alright? I'm sorry, I thought you will… Dimitri?"

"Did you say something? I… I…"

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"They way you called me… 'Dima' I haven't heard this diminutive for last ten years… Last time my father called me that on the night of the revolution… Oh, never mind, I don't wanna make you down." He got up, and left to the garden. She followed him, this time she knew she couldn't just let him go off.

"Now, you gotta finish this topic. I won't let you cut it off like this."

"You really want to go back in time to this tragic night?" She nodded with her head. "Fine, there you go. I never told you before, but I worked in palace as a child, my father was a cook there. I got injured during the siege, and lost consciousness. When I was able to realize where I was and what was going on around me, I found your music box, and had it for next ten years. But never mind. I ran to the kitchen, to my father. He was sitting on the chair with big shot wound on his arm. 'Take necessary belongings and hide somewhere, and when the Bolsheviks will leave, escape from here.' He said. I did what he asked me to – I ran to the room I shared with him, and took just two shirts, one for me and one for him, everything I put into a sheet. When I was back by my father, I knew the wound got worse. I tried to pull him to some safe place, but he was too heavy for me. Besides that, I heard soldiers running to us. 'Hide somewhere, Dima, I'll join you in a while. Hurry!' There were the last words I ever heard from him. When few hours later I heard only silence in the place, I left my hiding place, and went straight to the kitchen. And I couldn't find my father. I have no idea what happened to him, and probably never will. Well, who would ever remember bout Ivan Cyrilovich Markov?"

Anya was looking at Dimitri in disbelief. He had to go through so much… And he was only ten!

"Dimitri…" Her voice was shaking. "I had no idea…"

"How you could know it? I was only a servant. Nobody cared if I was alive or dead. And then you know how my life looked like. When I was twelve I met Vlad, and together we started to work as con-men. We were earning by this. First two years after the revolution I was just stealing to survive. I don't have interesting past, hah?"

"You know, everyone do anything to keep oneself alive… If I wouldn't meet the doctor at the train station, I'd live on a street too. Actually, I don't know what's worse. Ten years in orphanage with Phlegmenkof, or living from stealing and forgery. The first option is safer and fairer, but I don't say that to make you down…"

"I know." He smiled sadly. "Remember your question bout my patronymic? Then I just ignored it, cause I didn't want to go back to this memories, but now you've got your answer. I'm Dimitri Ivanovich Markov."

They spent long time on talking, and remembering the times of their childhood. But Dimitri decided to leave this topic and go to see the Empress as he was supposed to. Way to the center of Paris took him only a while, but before he was able to go out the car and go to Marie's apartments passed a time that for him seemed to be eternity. As he finally decided to leave the car, he took a deep breath and went to the entrance of the place.

"Your Majesty, I came as you asked. I know I was to be yesterday, but… uhm… because of all this commotion I forgot… I'm sorry." He said with a bow, as he was finally in Empress's library.

"It's alright, Dimitri. One day doesn't make a big difference." Replied the old woman. "Please, have a sit. I wanted to talk to you."

He did what he was asked to, but he got uneasy even more than he was a while ago.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Are you sure you don't need any servants to help you with running the orphanage?"

"I guess we'll be fine, but we appropriate this proposal. It's just Anya, I mean Anastasia, is too stubborn to ask for help. Well, yeah, sometimes she asks me for help, but I guess I'm the only person."

"I'm very happy to know that she has someone, who she trusts so much, and can count on whenever she needs."

Dimitri smiled a bit.

"Yeah, she will always have me. I know that once I hurt her, but I will never forgive it to myself. I will never repay her for the harm I've made to her, but I swear that I will never do it again. I will do my best to make her happy."

"You're a very good man, Dimitri. I judged you wrong. In fact you are loyal and honest. I have never even dreamed that my grandchild will find someone like you." As she spoke this to the room entered the servant with huge pack, and left it near the door. "Oh, I would forget. I know you're prepared very well for arrival of the kids, but I thought that this might be useful for you. There are some clothes and toys for the children."

The man gave the Empress a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He said as he stood up from the chair. He made a bow, and wanted to leave, but Marie stopped him.

"Dimitri. I'd like you to know that I'm grateful to you for what you have done, and that I will never find a way to repay your kindness and courage."

"Oh, no, it was nothing big." He replied blushed a bit. "Well, yes, at first it was kinda challenge for me, but when I met Anastasia everything had changed very quickly. Soon I was dong it only for her, to bring her back to where she belongs." Again he bowed and this time he left the room, taking big box of things for the kids. He put it on the back of the car, and drove through the streets of Paris.


	9. Chapter 8: Orphans' arrivial

Dimitri came back home just in time. Only a quarter passed since he entered the house, and they heard the knocking on the front door. Anya went to open it, and in the way was standing a tall man wearing black uniform, and just behind him was a group of twenty kids.

"Miss Anastasia Nikolayenva?" Asked the visitor.

"Yes, that's me." She answered.

"And… Mr. Dimitri Markov?" Added the official seeing the young man who joined Anya.

"Yeah."

"Just as it was said before, I brought the orphans from St. Petersburg. Here are all the documents we could not send you before."

"Thank you, sir." Said the princess. "So, is it all? I mean the formal part of this…"

"It is. I will let you know when the control will come." With that said the official went off, leaving the young couple with children. They entered the house, and just stood in a line in the hall, like waiting for the orders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Anastasia. "It's me, Anya." She said with a smile, which cause the orphans immediately to hug their old friend.

"You've changed a lot." Said the oldest boy, who waited till the rest of the kids finally parted from Anya.

"And you didn't at all, Grigory." She said with a big smile. "Glad to see you all, again." Now she looked at her boyfriend. "And this is Dimitri. We're going to take care of you."

The orphans seemed to not really trust to him. But he came closer to them.

"It's fine. I understand, you don't know me." He started. "But, I just hope you'll feel like home, here… So, maybe I will just show you the rooms?" He asked, and led the group upstairs. Everybody, but one little boy followed their new foster father. The one who was still in hall with Anya, just stood and looked at the rest.

"Why you're still here?" She asked gently. "Are you alright?"

When she got no answer, Anastasia just took the little boy into her arms.

"It's alright. So, what's your name?" Still nothing. She looked at the file she got a while ago. 'Sasha Vasilvitch Yakovlev' was written on its cover. The princess remembered all the names of the orphans, but this one.

"Fine, at least I know your name." She smiled. "Sasha."

The baby looked at her carefully.

"Whewe mamma?"

"Oh, she… she will come later." Anya knew she's lying, but she didn't know how to tell so little child, that his parents are actually dead. "And now, come on, let's join the rest."

This evening soon was silent. Kids were tired after long journey from Russia, and everything that happened during the passed day. Now Anya and Dimitri were sitting in the living room, as they had in habit, since they moved it. On the fire place were playfully flames, making wonderful orange-reddish light in the room. The couple was sharing a sofa, and talking about everything what had happened today.

"How you like the parenthood, Dimitri?" She asked looking into boyfriend's brown eyes.

"Tiring, but I think I will get used to this. But, still one thing doesn't leave me alone… Have you noticed that Sasha is awfully quiet?"

"Yeah. In meantime, when you were playing with kids, I checked his papers. He was brought from his parents and older brother, by their friend, to save him from Bolsheviks. His parents had leaflets, and someone told the malice about this. And you know that for this, especially if this is criticism of Stalin himself…"

"You might end up with a shot in your head, I know. The same would be with me if I'd go back to St. Petersburg."

"We might have some trouble with this child… He's only two, and he has to get used to new people and places…"

"But, with you everything's possible, Anya. Remember what Vlad said? That if you could teach me how to waltz, you can really do anything."

"That wasn't hard, cause you know very well how to dance! But, oh well, I'm so tired that I even don't have ideas for arguing with you tonight. So, I'd better just go to sleep. See you in the morning. Good night." She said and went to the door on the right.

It passed only few hours, when she was woke up by baby's calling in the living room. She got up, and slowly followed the voice. She saw Sasha flatted on the polished floor.

"Hey, why you're awake? What happened?"

"Whewe mamma?" The child repeated the question from just couple hours before.

"Sasha… you… you… won't find her here…" She still had no idea how to explain this to the baby. For reaction she didn't have to wait long, the little boy started to cry. Anya, brought him to her room, and placed on the bed. "It's alright. I'm here with you." She held the child in hope this will stop him from crying, but with no use.

'Oh, great. I just dreamed of this…' She thought sarcastically.

"Anya, what are you, nuts? It's two in the morning! What's that noise?" In the door stood Dimitri.

"Your answer is here, with me on bed." She replied.

"Sasha… I could expect this…" He came towards the two and took the child into his arms. "Have you tried to just walk with him 'round the room?"

"Well, no, it's good for infants, not the toddlers!"

"Are you sure?" He asked as Sasha stopped crying. "See? It's easy. Sometimes living on the street isn't that bad." He grinned.

"Fine. I admit you were right bout just carrying him." She said and laid on the bed. "So, what now?"

"I'm leaving you two, and going back to bed." He gave the baby to Anya, and left.

"Fine. So we gotta interesting night before us…" She said looking at the little boy sitting next to her. "I guess, you'll stay here with me…" With that she placed the child on the pillow and covered it with a blanket. The princess waited till Sasha fall asleep, and went out the room. She wanted to go to the kitchen, but as she was passing the salon she noticed Dimitri sitting on the sofa. He seemed to be thoughtful.

"Dimitri, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking bout Sasha. When my father disappeared I felt the same as this kid. I didn't know what to do, I cried all night long. But I wasn't as lucky as this child. I never had the loving family. Only when in my life appeared one skinny little brat, who made everything upside down, I remembered what love is. She showed me what is the most important - home, love and family. Yes, Anya, I am speaking about you now. Normally I never open up in front of anyone, I can't speak bout my feelings, but now, I know I have to. I owe you this." He got up and embraced the girl. "I don't want that child to suffer as we did. Let him have this home, he needs so desperately..."

"You know, you just said, exactly what I thought. But, since when you need family so much?"

"You enlightened me this. You're right - home is something that every normal person wants."

"I knew you were crazy, from the beginning." She ascertained with the shamed dignity.

„And you are an example of a normal person?!?"

She laughed out laud. He always could make her laugh very easily.


	10. Chapter 9: Hard start

It was the first morning with the kids, so Anya got up much earlier than usually, to get ready, and prepare the breakfast. She left her room quietly, to not wake Sasha up. In the kitchen Dimitri was already waiting for her. Nice surprise for her was that the table was prepared, and on the ranger boiled the water for coffee and tea.

"Hi. Did I miss something? When you had time to prepare everything?" She asked kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"Well, it didn't take me long, maybe a quarter." He grinned returning the kiss. "I'm not sure when the kids will get up, but I just wanted to be ready, whenever they will."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled.

They heard laughter of kids, and soon nineteen orphans were downstairs.

"So early and you're here already?" Asked Anya greeting the kids with a smile.

"I thought we even overslept…" Replied Grigory.

"Oh, yeah, I already forgot about getting up before down… By the way, was Phlegmenkof still that bad?"

"Well, I know it's not the right thing to say negative things bout people who are dead, but she got even worse. Last months it was a hell. Even little kids had to make domestic work, cause the headmistress was already too ill to do anything. I was counting months to leave, but on the other hand I was worried about the younger kids."

"Gladly now, you don't have to be worried bout anything." Replied Dimitri with a smile.

The breakfast was a real fight between two younger kids, who wanted to get something at the same time. It was visible that in orphanage was very hard.

"Nadia, Daniil, calm down! You don't have to fight." Said Anya trying to separate two siblings from each other.

"But he…" Tried to protest the little girl.

"Look, it's not Russia, alright? Sit, and calm down, you'll both get it." The princess cut the child off.

"She's always this way! She gotta have everything first!"

"Well, she should, she's a girl. Haven't you heard the saying 'ladies first'?" Asked Dimitri playfully.

"That's unfair!" Yelled the boy.

'Well, at least they feel freely…' Thought the fosterers.

Later all kids, together with Anya and Dimitri, went to play in the garden.

"Look, it is our first day together here, so I propose to get know each other better, and to fix several rules ..." Children got creeps at the last Dimitri's words.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. Nobody is going to scare, rebuke, nor scold you!" Smiled Anya. "Let him finish, so you'll know everything." She added, which made intendment effect.

"Fine. Lets start from this second thing. Here it won't be like in Petersburg. We won't be bossing you around, we wanna try to give you a family. I know it might be hard, but lets try."

"So, if saying bout the rules, the basic one is, there are no rules, but you just gotta be careful to not hurt yourselves. There won't be any rigor, well, yeah, sure, you gotta listen to us, but… we won't be ordering you. And anytime, you'd need something you can ask us. We're here to help you."

"Well, after summer, most of you will go to school, and that will be your only duty…" Said Anya. "And till then, you have time to get used to the new place, and… to us."

"So, we can do whatever we want?" Asked one of the younger kids.

"As long as you don't get hurt, and you don't annoy the others…" Grinned Dimitri. "So, if we made everything clear… I have a proposition…" He said and threw a small ball, he was holding, to Anya.

"I know all of your names, cause I remember you from my time in the orphanage, but I'm sure many things had changed, plus you don't know Dimitri yet, as well as he doesn't know you. So, the one, who will catch the ball is to say something about oneself, and then throw the toy to someone else, okay?"

Children liked the idea. They never played with someone adult, at least most of them. This was something completely new for them, especially that Anya and Dimitri were their guardians and owners of the orphanage. It passed an hour till the ball came back to Dimitri. This was his turn. He looked at Anya in quest of help, but she only smiled at him.

"Fine. So, I'm Dimitri. Anya and I were travelling together from Petersburg to Paris. Since that we're... inseparable. And, something which might make you trust me more, or at least I hope so. I'm an orphan myself. I know very well how hard it is to be alone, and that's why now you have Anya and me." Again he looked at his girlfriend - she was still smiling.

With that they finished the game. Anya and Dimitri stood up, and narrowed to the house.

"Will you play alone for a while?" Asked the princess. "If you'd need something, we'll be in the kitchen."

The tutors left the kids in the garden, and went inside the house. Dimitri sat on the chair in the kitchen and Anya just rested her back on the cupboard.

"Have you heard them? It's like I was listening to you…" Said the man thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they sounded like me a year ago. And the two kids I'm worried about the most…"

"Sasha and Annushka?"

"Mmhm. Exactly. The youngest ones. Gladly Sasha will soon forget about Russia, and he'll only remember us, but…"

"But your little reflection won't." He sighed. "She's just like you. She's lost, not really know who her parents were… She also has mind of her own. Well, all the children need someone they could trust to."

"Yeah, and you know what is still on my mind? The three words that they mentioned the most often…"

"I just hope we'll give them, what they never had before… I never thought I might say this, but… I… I really wanna help them, even if that means being a step-father for them."

"You're wonderful."

For maybe second time she saw him blushed.

"Well, thanks."

They were disturbed by knocking to the front door, so Dimitri went to open it. As he did, he saw Vlad and Sophie.

"Hi, we just came to see how you're doing with the kids." Said the former aristocrat.

"Since the morning we already had one fight, one arguing and… oh yeah, and over an hour of playing with those crazy chits."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad." Laughed older of the two men.

"I didn't say it's bad! I'd say I feel strange taking care of the kids, but I'm starting to like it. But, for now don't tell Anya…" Grinned Dimitri.

"If we're talking about her, where is she?" Asked Sophie.

"In the kitchen. Probably already busy with the dinner. We gotta get used to preparing everything for over twenty of us." He laughed.

The friends entered the hall, and the men went to talk in the salon, when Sophie joined Anya.

"It's pretty laud here now." Said Vlad as he sat in the armchair, in front of Dimitri.

"Well, if you call it laud, try to imagine when they're inside! For some time they're in the garden." As he said this, just next to him stood little boy with curly blonde hair. "What this time?" He asked.

"Whewe Pooka?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"No idea, but better let him stay where he is. You already made him tired enough as for one day." Said the tutor and placed the child on his knees. "So, if we made this clear, just sit here. I think you have already enough of running for all the time, eh?" Now the man looked at his friend. "See, that's how it is. Oh, and by the way, this is Sasha, the youngest child."

"My, I had no idea you'll have to take care of a baby!" Vlad was impressed that even though Dimitri never took care of anyone before, the man was doing pretty well with the child.

"We neither. Only yesterday when he came here, we got know we'll have a baby to take care of!"

"At least you will have practice before you'll have your own children."

"My own?" The younger man gulped. "Are you sure Anya will want more kids than twenty of them?!?"

"Of course. Every woman wants to have her own baby. And, you won't hide it, you want it too."

"Vlad, I even didn't ask her to marry me, and you're telling me about having our kids?!?"

"Glad you began this topic."

"Sasha, maybe go to Anya and untie Sophie, hah?" Asked Dimitri, putting his step-son back on the floor. As the child left Dimitri closed the door behind Sasha and went back to Vlad.

"Dimitri, you know that I treat you like my son, and I care bout you…"

"I know, Vlad. It's you who helped me when I was on the street."

"Maybe it's not my business, but… you mentioned it yourself, so I think I can ask you… When you're gonna ask Anya to marry you?"

"Funny, I was thinking of the very same thing only few months ago. I think this summer will be the best… I know I'm waiting with this for too long, but I just wanted to be sure that Anya is happy with me, that's all. I don't think any rush is needed here…" He wanted to say something more, but to the room ran a group of children and sat next to Dimitri on the sofa.

"Anya told us that you will play with us!" Called excited Annushka, the youngest girl. "Dimitri, lets play the game we did in the morning!" She continued as she began to pull tutor's shirt.

"Fine. But now, maybe you'd try to behave, hah? I'm not alone here." He cause the kids to pay attention to a man sitting in front of Dimitri. "This is Vladimir, a friend of mine."

"You were right it's getting really laud here when the kids are in the house." Laughed the old aristocrat. "Hello, kids."

"Morning." Replied Annushka, and was the only one child who said something. The rest was silent. It was easy to guess that they still weren't sure of how to behave in new situation.

"The one who has the of the gab, right?" He asked with a smile.

"I guess so, comrade."

Dimitri and Vlad laughed.

"Annushka, in France we don't use the title 'comrade', rather 'Mr.' or 'monsieur'."

"Oh, sorry then. I didn't know that."

"It's alright." Smiled Vlad.

"You still gotta learn a lot bout France." Grinned Dimitri. "But you have time for that."

In the meantime, Anya was talking with Sophie. They were sitting in the kitchen and observing ten kids playing in the garden. Children's laughter was filling the room.

"They seem to be glad of being here." Said Sophie with a big smile.

"I hope so. Well, fine, everywhere would be better than under Phlegmenkoff's care. But, yeah, I think they feel good here." Replied the princess. "And it's not that hard for me to take care of them, cause besides Sasha, I know everyone. I know their needs and fancies."

"Those children are very lucky to have you as their tutor. I see how much compassion you're giving to them. You'll be wonderful mother…" Sophie started to imagine.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Anya laughed. "Only yesterday twenty kids came here, that's the first thing. And the second is, that Dimitri and I aren't even engaged! So how we can think of our own children?"

Sophie didn't replay, cause to the kitchen ran ten kids, and just behind them Dimitri with Vlad. The children entered the garden, so their tutor followed them, when Vladimir sat next to the older duchess.

"Hey, have I just seen Dimitri running after the kids?" Asked surprised Sophie.

"I think so." Grinned Anya. "Yeah, I know, it's something strange bout him. But, honestly? I like it bout him."


	11. Chapter 10: The engagement

It already passed a month since the orphans came to France. It was hard time for everyone, because Anya and Dimitri had to learn how to take care of the kids, and the orphans had to get used to new place and especially new tutors. It was the late spring, but it was hot like in the middle of summer. All the children were playing under the old oaks on the backyard, and among them Pooka was trying to get someone's attention. Of course, every kid wanted to play with the puppy for as long as possible. But her just loved it, because he could be in the center of attention. For almost all the time he was carried by one of the younger orphans. Anya wasn't very glad of it, cause the dog was getting spoiled.

"Hey, maybe you would let him walk at least for a while? Soon he will forget how to walk." She said with gentle laughter.

"But, he's so cute!" The orphans always had the same answer. Anya just rolled her eyes, and just watched at them playing. Pooka was rather glad, so she didn't try to protest.

"There's pretty big group of them, isn't it?" Suddenly she heard Vlad's voice behind her.

"Yeah, but we already got used to them." She smiled at her friend. "I guess you're looking for Dimitri? Well, he's not home. He wanted to 'check something' in the Paris."

"I know, he went somewhere with Sophie. I hated to be home alone, so I thought I could come and help you with those scapegraces."

"Thanks. Maybe you will convince them that Pooka might be tired? Since the very morning he's still in their arms. I guess everyone would have enough, even a dog…"

"I'll try."

"Oh, Vlad? Do you know where Dimitri is? You know it, don't you?"

"No idea. He just said that they should be back about three, and that they will come here together, that's all."

"I don't believe you, but fine." She said and went inside the house. Here was so cold comparing to the garden. She already had enough of hotness, but luckily Vlad offered his help with the orphans, so she could have a short break.

'They should be about three…' She repeated Vladimir's words in her mind. 'Then I have two hours…' To the kitchen ran Annushka, the youngest girl. 'Or less…'

"Anya, do you still have some ice?"

"Ice? What do you need it for? Someone got hurt?"

"Nah, uncle wanted a glass of water with ice." Replied the child.

"Oh, that's alright then. It's in refrigerator."

Annushka tried to reach the top part of the machine, but she failed.

"Sorry, I forgot." Grinned Anya, and lifted the child, so the little girl could take what she wanted.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

The girl took a glass with water and ice, and wanted to ran back to the backyard, but Anya stopped her.

"Be careful with this glass, okay? Remember…"

"Yeah, I know, we polished the floor yesterday, so it's rather slippy."

"Exactly. Oh, by the way, do you still annoy Pooka?"

"Nope. Uncle said that the dog has enough of playing, and took him to the arbor."

"Very well. But alright, I don't moralize anymore. Just go to Vlad."

What was unusual for Annushka the girl ran from the kitchen without a word.

"But, be careful with that glass!" Called Anya, even though she knew that the kid won't hear her. 'Who am I trying to trick? She even won't pay attention to what am I saying…' Anastasia thought with resignation. After a while longer, the princess came back to the garden.

"Vlad, everything's alight? They still didn't kill you off?"

"Oh, no, don't worry. I'm perfectly alright. But, are they always so snappy?"

"Even more. Now they're tired, because it's so hot."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Dimitri will come here with Sophie, cause uhm… he wanted to go out with you for shopping, or something, so we'll stay here with the kids."

"Vladimir, is it one of your scams, again?!?" She looked at her friend suspicious.

"Oh, of course not! I guess Dimitri just wants to spent some time only with you." He grinned. But Anya knew it too well. It was this kind of a grin saying that what Vlad says isn't true.

"Oh, you're both exactly the same!"

"I just say what I know."

Anya gave her friend an ironic look, and went back to the house. She thought that she won't force her friend to tell her the truth, so she decided to wait till Dimitri come back, and explain everything.

It was already sunset when Dimitri asked Anya to go for a walk with him. He led her to the very special place for two of them – the bridge where they defeated Rasputin, and made decision of them being a couple. As they were in the half of its length, Dimitri stopped, and rested on the his elbows on the rail.

„And to think that not so long ago I thought that the biggest con in history will be finding a perfect girl pretending to be Anastasia… But I guess I was wrong. At first, I found the real princess, and secondly the biggest scandal would be if this princess would marry a Russian con-man…" He said, as he looked at the river, flowing under the bridge. And now he turned to face his girlfriend, who was still silent. "I hoped you will say something, even if this would be one of those your harsh comments on me…"

"Well, you're not a conman, anymore. I think more accurate description of you is a big child." She grinned.

"Skinny little brat! Can't you see I'm trying to propose you a marriage?!?"

"Can again, Maestro?" She looked at him shocked.

"Well, alright, I'll do it in more traditional way, if Your Highness doesn't understand the language of simple kitchen boy." Now he knelt in front of her, and from a pocket of his jacket he took off a little red box. "We're together for over a year now, and we've learned that we can count on each other in every situation. Well, okay maybe we don't agree with everything, but at least we can find a compromise. And we've went through a lot together. All this let me understand that the only thing I dream of is sharing my dull life with you. I know I have nothing to offer you, but love and that till the day I die I'll be devoted to you. Then, Anya, will you marry me?"

For a while the girl was in so deep shock, that she couldn't say a word. So Dimitri wanted to marry her! When she totally realized the meaning of his question, she knew there was only one good answer.

"Of course I will, Dimitri!" She just flew into his arms. She never even dreamed that she might hear this question from him. Yeah, she knew they were together for the rest of their lives, but, she never expected that Dimitri might want to get married!

As she finally let go off of him, the man opened the little box, he handed to her.

"Today I asked Sophie to go with me, and help me with finding a ring which would be worth to buy for you. But, with no effect. And then I showed her something I got from my father, not so long before he died. I know this little thing isn't good enough for you, princess, but Sophie told me something very wise. That it doesn't matter if it's a biggest diamond in whole Paris, nor if it's from the most expensive jewellery shop in the city. The sentimental value is what really matters." He put the ring on Anastasia's finger. "My father bought it for my mother, and when she left us without a word, he asked me to give this little thing to the woman, who will be my future wife." He chuckled. "But he had no idea that I will propose to the daughter of the Tsar." Dimitri looked at her tenderly. "I know it has no value, but…"

"Oh, of course it does!" She smiled through the tears of happiness. "You know that I don't care if something's expensive or not."

"Yeah, and that's what is so unusual in you." He put his arm around her shoulders.

They were just standing like this looking at the Seine. Only after a longer while, Anya broke to silence.

"This bridge is the place of most important events in our lives…"

He nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed. "And it already passed so long since we fought with Rasputin, and for me it still seems like it was only yesterday…"

"I have the same impression. But, I'm glad it was so long ago. The sooner we will get over with it the better."

"You're right. I don't wanna remember what happened dozen months ago. This horrible night at Opera. Still, whenever I think of those events I get the creeps."

"Well, I overplayed a bit. I should listen to you till the end, not just slap you and go away… I regret it."

"I earned for that. It was my fault. If not this stupid plan of getting money I'd never hurt you." He admitted with a shame.

"Well, if you wouldn't have this plan, I'd never go with you and Vlad to Paris. Therefore, you'd never be my betrothed." She smiled. But she was surprised that Dimitri admitted that he did something wrong. Anya was wondering how many times Dimitri is going to surprise her.


	12. Chapter 11: Looking for Ilia and Katia

_Autumn, 1927_

Next two months had passed. The summer turned into autumn. Trees in the garden gathered colors of yellow and red. It was still pretty warm, so most the time they were spending in the garden with their charges.

This afternoon Anya and Dimitri sat on a bench in the corner of the garden, looking over the children playing a ball.

"You know, for last few days I'm thinking of Ilia. He was always like a brother for me. I really miss him... Do you think I could try to find him?"

"Why not." Dimitri replied with a smile. "I guess I know, how to help you... What was his last name?"

"Vlashnikov. Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov."

"Is their father named Sergei?" Dimitri asked surprised.

"I don't know, I never talked with Ilia about his parents. I met them once, when they came to take Ilia and Katia home. Why you're asking?"

"Sergei Vlashnikov was my father's friend."

"If it is the same guy, maybe you will find out what happened to your father?"

"Perhaps... I haven't seen him for almost eleven years... Oh, never mind." Dimitri cut off the conversation. He seemed like not really wanting to think of this any longer. He got up and joined the children.

′Why he's always hiding his feelings? Can't he just admit that he misses his father? It's obvious.' Thought Anya. She already knew when the memories were to hard for him to think of them - then Dimitri was always going away. Anya didn't have much time for thinking, however, because Sasha joined her.

"You already have enough of playing?"

"Mmhm. Whewe's Pooka?"

"I guess, he's in my room, but let him rest. Today you really exaggerated. I hate to moralize, but the dog isn't a toy, and it also gets tired. So, please, just leave him alone at least till evening, alright?"

"Okay."

"Mamma, whewe's Petewsbuwg?"

For a second she was silent. She even didn't realize what the question was about. What coughed her attention was how this little boy just called her. So, did they give him what he needed the most? Anya smiled, and tried to focus more on the answer for Sasha's question. The boy was too little to understand that she's not his mother; he already didn't remember that he actually was an orphan. So why to remind him about that?

"St. Petersburg? Well, it's in Russia. Very far from here." She replied.

"Annushka said it was vewy bad thewe. She was in owphanage."

"Like me. For maybe three years we were living in the same orphanage, near Petersburg."

"But…"

"Yes, I do have family, but only for last two years. I have you, Dimitri, my grandmother, and your step-siblings."

Now next to Sasha sat Annushka, so the boy was between them.

"Anya, did you take Pooka somewhere? I'm looking for him for over an hour!" Said the little girl upset.

"Yeah, I let him have a rest. But please, don't look for him today, okay?"

"Oh, alright." For a second she was silent, but then she had next question. "How did you get to Paris?"

"Oh, that's a very long story…"

"But in short… please…"

Anastasia looked at the sky like she was searching for help there.

'Give me patience to this child!' She called in her thoughts. But she knew she had to answer. "The whole journey lasted over three months…"

"Why so long?" Annushka kept asking questions.

"Because a bridge was destroyed, so we couldn't continue the train ride. We had to walk."

"Who was with you?" It was hard to stop Annushka from as king so many questions.

"Dimitri, Vlad and Pooka. We walked all Poland and half of Germany, till we rented horses, then we had to go by free cutting alloy, and then bikes. And the last part of the voyage, probably the most interesting, a sail across the Baltic sea. And that's how we got to France."

"So, you know where you have your necklace from?"

"I got it from my grandmother. As a child I was about to go to Paris, because in Russia was too dangerous for me and my family. Unfortunately only me and my grandmother are alive…"

"Why?" Anya was already tired with Annushka's questions, especially that she had no idea how to answer for this last one. She didn't want to tell it when Sasha was near to not scare him, and even Annushka was too little to understand. "Anya, why?"

"One day, I'll tell you."

"Why not now?"

"Dimitri!" Called Anastasia. She had no idea what to do, so she hoped that her husband-to-be will help her.

"What?"

"Please, take care of Sasha for a while, alright? I'm going to the kitchen."

"Something's wrong?" He asked like he was reading her mind.

"Yes, and no. Never mind. I'll explain it to you later."

"Anya, I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong."

"Then come with me. I hope they won't get hurt if we'll leave them alone for few minutes."

As they were inside the house, Anya began her explanations.

"Annushka constantly asks me questions. And I have no idea how to answer for the last one, especially to still little child. How am I to tell her that the tsar was..." Because Dimitri was still holding Sasha, she whispered. "That he ended his life in basement in Yekaterinburg?"

"Perhaps, that he was simply... shot by Bolsheviks? Or rather on Lenin's orders, by Yurovsky and his soldiers? But how you will explain that you and the empress escaped, without mentioning little Dimitri?"

"This is the smallest problem. It's enough that I won't say who was our savior. She won't guess that now he's my husband-to-be."

"So, you have one problem solved. I'm sorry that I forced you to tell me all this. I had no idea that you gotta explain such things to her."

"Well, it's not so hard, actually. At least I didn't see the execution. All I knew was that someone had broken into the palace, and that was all."

"A blessing in disguise..."

They even didn't notice that they could talk normally, because Sasha had a very hard sleep. The little boy slept in his step-father's arms. Anya smiled at this. They looked so cute together.

"Take him to bed. He's terribly tired, since the morning he was playing with the others."

"Oh, how I wish I could do the same, and just have an hour for reading a book or just take a nap… I'm struggling on my feet. Good luck in talking with Annushka." He was in the door way when Anya stopped him.

"Dimitri! If you're tired, I guess you can have a rest. I'll be alright."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yep."

"Well then, ... If you say so... Just wake me up, if I'm needed, alright?"

"Fine. Don't worry. I should be alright with them."

However, soon she wasn't so sure of what she said, cause she was joined by Annushka.

"Anya, why only you and your grandmother are alive?" This child was more stubborn than Anastasia and Dimitri together.

"Sit down, I'll finish you this story, but you gotta help me."

"Okay."

"So, just dry these plates."

"Alright. But, you gotta tell me!"

"Fine. So, where I had to cut off? Oh, yeah, right, at the part about my escape. I don't know that much. All I can remember was that someone attacked the Winter Palace, and then the escape with my grandmother through the servants quarters, on the back of the building and then to the train station."

"What about the rest?"

"They're said to have been taken to Siberia, I guess the town was called Yekaterinburg."

"And what was next?"

"The rest you already know. I was taken to Phlegmenkoff's orphanage."

"But… you escaped from the palace?"

"Well, yeah. Like everybody – my family, servants and the rest of staff. But they were cached…"

"So, you're a princess?!?"

"Yep."

"Which one? As far as I remember the tsar had three daughters…"

"Four, and one son."

"So, which duchess are you?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but I am Anastasia."

At last Anya said something that stopped Annushka from talking for longer than few seconds!

'So it was that easy? At last!' Thought Anya glad that at least for a while her little reflection will be quiet.

Anya couldn't fall asleep tonight, so she decided to stop tossing in her bed, and just went to the kitchen. As she entered it, she noticed that the door leading to the garden was opened. As she stood it its way, she saw Dimitri sitting on a bench. She came to him.

"Sleepless night?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah. You know, I'm thinking of your friends… Do you remember when they left the orphanage? I mean the year."

"Yeah, 1923. Exactly three years before I left."

"Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov, was it?"

"Mmhm."

"But you don't know the names of their parents… and that might be a problem, cause…"

"Yeah, I know, but I still remember their birth dates, so I guess it might be helpful." She grinned.

"Fine, so in the morning, please, write everything down on a sheet of paper, and just give it to me. It's all you have to do."

"And I am to believe that you'll find them?"

"Perhaps, all depends on how detailed information you'll give me."

The very next morning Dimitri went out just after breakfast. Normally when he was going out, he was allowing the younger orphans to go with his, but this time, he told them that he has to go on his own. Anya had no idea where is he going, but she knew it had to do with searching for Ilia and Katia, since Dimitri asked her to write all the information about this two before he went out. And she was right. Dimitri met Vlad at Eiffel Tower.

"Hey, Vlad!" Called Dimitri seeing his friend looking around in the crowd.

"Dimitri, glad to see you. Do you have this information?"

"Yeah." He replied handing the older man a peace of paper. "Not much, but hope it's enough…"

"We will see…" Vladimir read the notes Anya did. "Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov… No photograph, and no parents' names either… But at least she remembers when they were born…"

"Not so optimistic as you expected hah?" Asked Dimitri with rather sad voice.

"I'll see what I can do about that."

"Vlad, remember that the costs aren't important. I'll just do anything to help Anya find her friends! Even if this would mean, searching on my own throughout all Soviet Union! You, know maybe this will sound insane, but I will be happy only when Anya will."

"I can't believe you're saying something like this." Laughed Vlad. "Not so long ago, you would never thought that you may love her…"

"Better late than never." Grinned Dimitri.

Vladimir said good-bye, and went to see someone who was "the right person to look for help at". Dimitri hoped that he will be able to go too, but he ended up alone, in the crowd of people under the Eiffel Tower.

'I gotta try another way of getting the information…' Thought the man and narrowed to one of the poorer districts of Paris, where a small newspaper's office was. Even thought it wasn't a big corporation the magazine printed here was pretty popular in France, mostly cause of good information and low price. 'May Russians moved to France after the revolution… Maybe by chance these two did so too?' With that thought he entered the office and asked one of the workers:

"Excuse me, I'd like to give a small announcement about searching for a family of mine…"

"Of course, monsieur. I will need their detailed information about them."

"Well, I only have their names, and dates of birth. They actually are my siblings-in-law, but it passed five years since my wife have seen them for the last time. All I know is that they're names are Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov, and they were born in St. Petersburg, Russia, in 1907 and 1914. The boy is older. I don't know the names of their parents."

"This might be difficult to find them, especially that from you've told me, you cannot be sure that they moved to France, maybe they still live in Soviet Union? But, of course, I will put your request in tomorrow's number."

"Thank you very much. Oh, and please, repeat this entrance also in next ten ones." He added the contact details in case the Vlashnikovs would read the article, and waited till the officer will note everything.

"That would be 30 Franks."

"Here" Said Dimitri putting the coins on the desk, and left the office hopping that this will help. He was about to go back to his car, when he passed a candy shop.

'Well, Anya will make me hurt, but… at least the kids won't.' He said to himself in his mind, and entered the shop.

It passed only two weeks when they got a letter from the man, who was to find the Vlashnikovs. Dimitri was right that they moved to France. They actually lived in Dieppe, in the north part of France, at the La Manche Canal. Dimitri couldn't help but just stared at Anya, as she was reading the message from the office for probably millionth time. He had no idea that this may make her so happy.

"Are ya gonna write to them? Or maybe you wanna go and see them?" He asked standing behind her, and kissing her cheek.

"I guess I'll write them a short letter. Maybe they could come here for few days?"

"I have nothing against it. But, maybe you would write the letter in the evening, when the kids will go to sleep, hah? I guess Annushka won't leave you alone…"

"She won't. You're right I will do that later, but it's just I still can't believe that…"

"I know. I just hope they will answer soon."

Just as she said, in the late evening Anya sat in the living room, and started her letter.

"How is it going?" Asked Dimitri, sitting next to her.

"I'm still thinking what to write… I'm afraid I might spend all night long on that…"

"Well, if so, maybe I will take care of Sasha tonight? When you'll be done, you can sleep in my room, and I'll take yours."

"Fine. Good luck with Sasha."

He decided to wait till Sasha will fall asleep, but looked thereon that the boy won't fall asleep till the very morning. Resigned Dimitri based his elbows on the side of the cot.

"What happens, Sasha? Why you're still awake?" He asked softly. "You wanna wait for Anya?"

"Mmhm."

"I'm afraid she won't come before very late night. You know her, when she starts something, she won't stop before she's done."

"The music box"

"What music box?" The little boy pointed a small golden casket on a cupboard. "Oh, that one." Dimitri took the box. "I won't open it..." He said more to himself than to the child.

"Why?"

"How Anya opens it?"

"She has a locket."

"Exactly, she has it with her for all the time. Tonight you have to be satisfied with your teddy bear." Dimitri began to be skeptic about convincing the boy to finally fall asleep. "No, Sasha, please, don't do that! I'm beggin' you, just don't cry! Anya will kill me!" Said Dimitri scared, as he saw child's frown.

The little boy looked at his step-father with curiosity.

"Spasiba." Dimitri said relieved. He scanned the book shelf next to Sasha's bed. "Maybe instead of the music box, a book for children? What you think of such exchange?"

"Yep"

When taking out a children's book from the shelf a big book covered by black leather, almost fell on his head. He opened it. Dimitri recognized Anya's handwriting at once. 'I will check what this, as I'll be sure Sasha's seeps.

After twenty minutes the child fell asleep. Dimitri took the notes of the girl. He wanted to just check what this was, but after the first page he got interested in this. He knew very well that if Anya would see him reading her diary, she'd got really mad with him. He thought however, that when Anya was too busy with her letter, so he had plenty of time for reading. He rested on the bed and began reading attentively.

It took him long to finish the book. Not only cause it was long, but also cause it really showed how hard life Anya had before she found her family. But even though she was very strong and could find something positive in even very bad, and almost fatal situation. The way she ended her diary moved him deeply:

'_The life writes different screenplays. But even when lose faith, one day on our way, we will meet somebody, who will remind us that it's only __the beginning__. I met somebody like this. And I'd like, every orphan to never lose hope and be desperate to realize one's dreams. Even these most crazy ones.'_

'Oh, God… Anya, how much you had to go through to find your happiness…' Thought Dimitri, and stood up from the bed. He replaced the book, and looked at his step-son, who was sleeping peacefully in his little bed. Dimitri had no idea that he might be so happy to take care of a child. That was it. A father, that's who this little child was thinking of Dimitri. The man smiled at this thought. Not wanting to wake Sasha up, he just left the room. As he closed the door, he saw Anya still writing her letter.

'It takes her way too long…' He thought and went to the office where they had the wine basement. Dimitri took rather strong and sweet kind, then two glasses from the kitchen, and back to the living room. He sat next to his wife-to-be, and put the stuff he was holding on the table.

"How is it going?"

"Could've been better… But I always had the problem with writing something short." She replied with tired voice.

"So maybe you could make a short break? What you'd say for a glass of good wine?" He asked jaunty.

"If you'll make me drunk, and I won't finish this letter tonight, I promise, I'll make you hurt!" Laughed Anya, as Dimitri handed her a glass of dark purple liquid.

"So, for soon replay from your friends." He smiled, and hit his glass against Anastasia's one.

"Yeah. I just hope everything will go right."

'So do I…' Thought Dimitri, but he also meant something else… "But you know, until now everything went well, and just as you intended it to, so I guess in this case it will be the same."

"Stoic, as usual… That's all you…" She mumbled ironically.

"Anya, have mercy, at least tonight, please…" He said entreatingly. "Maybe you wanna some more wine?" He asked as he finished his glass.

"Well, why not." She smiled. "I guess it will even help me with the writing…" Added Anastasia drinking up her liquor.

"Yeah… wine has lots of advantages…" He whispered.

"May I?" She asked coquettishly putting her glass in front of him.

"Sure. I guess me as well..." Ascertained Dimitri, and spilled the rest of the wine to their glasses.

"You know, I think I can finish the writing in the morning and I won't blame you for not finishing it tonight…"

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Highness." He grinned, and held her close to him. Anya put her head on Dimitri's shoulder. It was so wonderful to be in his arms and hear the rhythm of his heart's beating. He also began to think of how right she felt against him. Slowly, Dimitri began to kiss her cheeks, and lips and in the end Anya's neck. The last cares was something new for her. She never felt something like this. The princess looked into deep brown eyes of her fiancé.

"Not so long ago, you weren't so confident, when you wanted to kiss me…" She giggled.

"Many things had changed…" He replied with lowered, full of unknown for her feeling in his voice. "For example the fact that we're engaged now..." He added with even lower tone.

She wasn't sure of what to think of this. She had no idea of the feeling that was overtaking her so strongly. Is it what people call the passion? She had no idea. She still didn't know many fillings; only now she learned what love exactly is. Yeah, sure she always dreamed of it, but she couldn't even expected that this feeling could be so all-embracing. "So, if you're not too drunk, maybe you wanna go to bed?" As usual Dimitri asked something ambiguous. Of course, he meant something more than the basic meaning of this question, but he hoped Anya won't notice that.

"And I guess you think I will let you sleep with me?" She also asked him the same kind of a inquiry, but she meant the basic meaning of it.

"Why not? We're not kids anymore."

"Well, fine, but one condition. Don't talk anymore." She said and leaned towards him. He could see her shining eyes and the wine dallying in them. They had too much of alcohol…

"Anya, can't you stop this? You know I love arguing with you, but not now…" He said and kissed her passionately. They lasted in the cares for long, so long that they felt dizzy, and only then they parted. Somehow Anya knew that it wasn't the end, and what Dimitri meant by going to bed wasn't what she thought…


	13. Chapter 12: This very first time

Dimitri lifted Anya from the sofa, and carried her to his room. He wanted to put her gently on the bed, but he lost his balance on a carpet, and almost fall down, but somehow he didn't and finally placed his beloved where he wane to. He sat next to her, to make sure that Anastasia's comfortable, and got up, locked out the door and shakily went back to the bed, to strike on it, next to Anya.

"Your delicacy has no limits." She ascertained ironically.

"We were to not argue anymore...". he said a little mumblingly.

"I don't wanna to argue with you anymore. I..." She didn't finish, because he stopped her with a kiss.

"Don't talk anymore, okay?" Laughed the man as he took off his undershirt.

Anya was looking at with admiration at his hard chest and muscular arms. During their voyage on Tasha, when the wet clothes adhered to his body, she thought of him as attractive, but what she saw now, was much more than she ever expected. He felt satisfaction as he noticed how big impression he made on Anya. Again he lied down next to her. Unexpectedly for Anastasia, kissing her hungrily, Dimitri slowly began to take her dressing-gown and the blouse from the pajamas off, and in the end he riddance his own pants.

"Hey, aren't you in too big hurry?" She giggled coquettishly, breaking the kiss.

He didn't answer, but kissed her again. After a while he began to fondle her neck with his lips. Dimitri purred when he felt something rough on Anya's neck.

"Could you remove that thing for a moment at least once?" He didn't wait for the answer, the man undid the chain let and put it aside on the night table. "Much better now..."

Anya didn't protest, it was all the same for her, all she wanted now was to be near Dimitri. She nestled close to him with all her strength.

Dimitri′s muscular body abed, close by her own caused that she felt joy she never even expected. Strong fingers made the way down and up her body and by that he pulled down the rest of her pajamas. Now Dimitri was kissing her lips with passion, but also with tenderness. For her it seemed to be the thing she wished for all her life long.

Anya closed her eyes and got lost in the surrounding, dizzying darkness and now only Dimitri's love-making was important to her. She never experienced anything which could prepare her for this impossible quenchable fire of desire, which flared up in her whole body.

"Anya"... Dimitri′s voice was crowded with lust, and she writhed of pleasure under the touch of man's hands. "Anya..., you cause me to go insane..."

He caressed her ears with his tongue, which gave her even more pleasure.

"Order to me to leave or stay." He whispered into her ear "Do it, but now, I'm not able to wait any longer... "

Anya embraced Dimitri′s neck. No, she won't let him leave. She didn't want to think whether she's doing right or not to wonder what conduct would be the best. One she knew - that more than anything, she wished to feel this, what she felt when kissed her for the first time, during the cruise on Seine.

"Stay." She whispered. "Stay, Mitri..."

Again she felt his lips on her body. Dimitri's muscular arms were holding her tight, he was so warm that she had an impression that his embrace was burning her all body. It had happened, she thought. It had happened at last. This, what she had presumed from the beginning. And it was too late to retreat now.

Anya was embraced with the wave of sweet passion. She thrust her fingers into his back, she felt how Dimitri's heart strongly beat and she knew that this beating is for her. She wanted him more and more. And he wanted Anya like he never wanted any woman. She clung to him with whole her body. She groaned when Dimitri's delicate hands of the falsifier began to touch every part of her naked body.

She skimmed his neck with her lips, she it kissed lightly. Seeing that she's giving him pleasure, she kissed him once again, surprised with her own practice.

She never suppose that passion could be so powerful; that the nearness of the man can give her so much pleasure. Dimitri's strong fingers sculptured her body, and Anya just moaned of pleasure, more and more getting lost in the passion. Anya's body smelled like a flowered and like a flower was opening in front of him. She was becoming more and more his.

He kissed her breasts. Anya's smooth body curved and tightened of the pleasure. In her suddenly darkened eyes, he saw fear and desire at the same time.

"Dimitri, please..." He heard.

"No, Anya, I'm begging you, for both of us."

He felt her delicate palms, he surrendered to them, he knew that within a moment, she will confess to him, what she really wants. Dimitri wished the very same thing, he needed so much that it was painful. He couldn't wait any longer.

They sighed together and ceased moving for a moment. They were about to become one body, but Dimitri felt a stand.

"Anya... I..." He gave up and lay next to the girl, and took her into his arms. "I... can't. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't." She raked his hair from his perspiring forehead. "I thought that you knew..."

"I guess that's what I suspected, but..." He hugged her tighter. "I can't, Anya."

She put her head on his heart.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that I may hurt you. I don't wanna cause you pain."

Anya looked into Dimitri's brown eyes shining in the darkness.

"Only a while ago you weren't afraid... something had changed?" Dimitri didn't replay, so she continued. "Hope you don't want to wait with that for too long?"

"Anya..."

Impatient, she stopped him from more talking with the kiss. He surrendered to her will and after a little they got lost in desire again. They repeated everything, what they stopped awhile earlier and did one more step to the final connection of their bodies.

At last they were one; the one body moved with the same common breath and common rhythm. Anya heard that Dimitri spoke something, but she couldn't differentiate the words. She only understood that here they had united forever, and it was to be like this until the end of the time. They will nevermore live separately. That it has to be like this.

The room was in the darkness. She rose gently and looked at sleeping Dimitri. It was so wonderful to hear his breath. She would be able to so for hours, just listen how he measurably lets in and deflates.

That's it. Maybe it really passed few hours, since they were sitting in the living room, and enjoying their wine? ′Does it have any meaning right now?' She thought. The only one important thing was that since the moment when Dimitri brought the wine, her world had totally changed, and everything looked different.

She skimmed his brown hair with her lips. He turned round the face her, and kissed her into the cheek.

"I thought you were sleeping..."

"No, I don't wanna sleep, when you're by me." In the darkness she noticed Dimitri smiling at her warmly.

"It was..." She began, happy to be so close to Dimitri. "No, you first. Did it feel right?"

"No" He felt that Anya stiffened, so he kissed her hand and finished: "I can't say this, cause it'd be a lie." She looked at him curiously, and Dimitri continued: "This was something unusual. I couldn't even expect that it might be so..." He started to think of a proper word, but he failed.

"Dimitri, was it...?"

"I'd love to tell you 'yes', but it would be another lie."

She expected this, she just wanted to be sure.

"That's what I thought."

"Are you disappointed?" he asked cheerlessly.

"No, Mitri. No. It's not important now. We're together and we left the past behind us, long ago."

"Glad to know that you accepted it this way." He kissed her passionately. "Now I can answer your question. A walk in a park at sunset might feel right."

"I just thought..."

"Wait. Maybe I'll turn on the lamp for this conversation?"

"Not better don't..."

"I wanna see you. I know you'll start trying to realize from my embrace, saying that you gotta get up cause the kids will be up in few hours. And then for all day long we won't have at least a while to be only in only two of us." Dimitri mouthed her mouth. "Anya, please, don't do this." He said.

"What?"

"Again you begin to be uptight. I'd like you to be relaxed with me."

"I am." She lied. "I only wanted to know how good it felt for you..."

"How good..." He repeated. "What scale am I to use?"

"Oh, stop it." she wanted him to leg go off of him, but Dimitri held her even tighter, so she couldn't move.

"I haven't finished yet, Anastasia Nikolayevna. Soon you'll get the answer..." He kissed her, passionately. He was kissing so wonderfully long, as long that both felt dizzy. Only then he broke the cares and asked: "Does such an answer satisfy Your Highness?"

She looked into his brown eyes.

"Yep." For a moment they lay in silence. "Dimitri...?"

"Mmhm?"

"For me it was wonderful too."


	14. Chapter 13: Long lost friends

_Winter, 1927_

In the morning Anya was woke up by a noise In the living room. Groggy girl left her room, and saw Dimitri giving instructions to two men carrying a huge pack. She stopped in the middle of a step and watched them. As they finally set the cargo on the floor, by the wall and left the house, Anya asked:

"What did they bring?"

"Well, I guess, the best way to get know is to unpack this…" He smiled impishly.

She unrolled carefully several layers of the wrapping paper. She had no idea what it was, but felt that it was very heavy. As the girl removed the last sheet, she saw a familiar picture.

"Dimitri, how... how you got that??" Anastasia was surprised.

The man crossed hands on the chest and said with a flash of the satisfaction in eyes:

"As you see being a well known con-man isn't that bad. Old lads from the black market are sometimes useful. I just read in the newspaper that this portrait was taken from the palace by some smugglers, so I wrote to a proper guy, and that's all." He shrugged with his shoulders "Not a big deal. And I knew you'll be glad to have it."

"Thanks!" She spoke as she threw her arms around his neck.

"At last it's where it should be." He said and returned girl's embrace.

Few hours later, when Anya was upstairs with the kids, Dimitri called Sophie.

"Hi, I gotta speak fast and silent, cause I don't wanna Anya to hear this talking… Today's her birthday, and I need some time to prepare a surprise for her… Kids will help me, but I need Anya to be out for even three hours…"

"No problem! I'll come with Vladdy, so he'll help you." The duchess answered happily. "We'll be at yours in an hour."

"Great. Thanks a lot, Sophie." With this he had to end the call, since Anastasia just joined him.

"Oh, there you are. Actually, I was looking for you…"

"Well, for last hour I was here, reading this book." He said pointing the sleeper. "But anyways, do we have a ladder?"

"A ladder? Yeah, it's in the basement, but what do you need it for?!"

"You'll see." He replied and left the room.

The girl went back to the kids, who played in the play room. She smiled at them as she saw their game. How easy was to make them happy. Just few toys and peace of paper, so they could draw or play the hangman.

"I know you're having fun here, but what you'd say for playing in the garden? Maybe there's not that much snow, but I guess you still can make a snowman…" As an answer the kids just ran down the stairs, put their coats and entered the garden. The girl barley overtook them in the hall, just taking her green cloak from the hanger. As soon as she joined the children, they started a fight for snow balls. At first everybody was careful to not hit Anya, but finally even she had snow behind the collar. For a second the orphans was just looking at their fostress, and then everybody pointed the youngest girl.

"She did this!"

"I missed, I wanted to hit Yury!"

"Doesn't matter." Laughed Anya. "You don't have to blame one another." Now she grinned, and made really big snow ball. "But, someone will…" She was about to throw it, when she heard Dimitri's voice behind.

"Anya! Sophie came, and… uhm… she wants to talk to you…"

"Fine. But, could you look after our scamps? I don't wanna them to kill each other."

"Well, firstly they will be done with me." He laughed.

She returned the smile, and entered the house. In the kitchen waited her aunt and Vladimir.

"Oh, hi, Sophie. Nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. But, I have a problem… You know Vladdy always pays me complements, so I never know what he really thinks…"

"You, know, I'd better help Dimitri with the kids…" Said old aristocrat, and left the ladies alone.

"Nice, Sophie…" Mumbled the young princess. "But, never mind. So you said something about a problem…"

"Oh, right. I just wanted to ask if you could go with me for shopping? You know, I saw a nice dress, but I'm not sure if it'll suit me… Please, can I count on you?"

"Do you think I am the expert in the matter of wear? Well, fine, I can go. No problem." She answered with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Sophie almost sung.

In the garden two men was looking after the children, and speaking about Soviet government. She knew they were completely absorbed by the discussion, but she interrupted them.

"I'm going out with Sophie. We'll be back as soon as possible. Dimitri, take care of them, and be careful."

"Fine, don't worry. This time it's three of us to take care of twenty kids. So, just have fun. I have everything under control."

"Fine. See ya."

Ladies reached the front door, when somebody jerked Anya's scarf, so the girl turned round.

"Sasha?"

"I wanna go too."

"Oh, I'm not sure..." She didn't finish, because Dimitri joined them.

"Here you are! Why you're escaping from me?" Asked the man, taking the little boy into his arms.

"I wanna go too." Repeated the child.

Fiancés looked at each other understandingly. Then Anya asked the little boy if he had or not the snow behind his collar.

"No". Answered the kid.

„And you have your clothes dry?"

„Yes."

"Sophie?"

"You know that this child is my weak point."

The girl took the little boy from Dimitri.

Just after the Anya closed the door, kids joined their foster father in the hall. Behind them followed Vlad.

"So, if we're alone now… What's your plan?" Asked the older man.

"I guess I'll go to do shopping with Grigory, so… uhm… could you stay with children?"

"Sure. That's why I'm here."

In the way to the nearby market Dimitri started talking with his oldest charge.

"In few months you have birthday… You'll be 18…"

"Yeah…" The boy replied sadly.

"Did you already think of a place to live? Cause, I personally hope, you didn't."

"But… I thought I had to leave when I'll be 18… I mean, sure I feel like home with kids and two of you as our tutors, but…"

"But, it's still an orphanage?" Smiled Dimitri. "Well, it is, but only in documents. Don't worry, you can stay even forever. I talked with Anya about you, and both of us just can't imagine that you could move out."

"Thanks. I'm very grateful."

Dimitri smiled, but didn't say anything more, cause the two entered a small confectionery, next to the market. As for so early afternoon the queue was quite long, mostly cause of a girl, who was changing her mind, and for all the time hurried by her family. Before them were only two people, but Dimitri and his friend spent almost half an hour in the shop.

'In a while, I will tell something rude to this kid…'

"Even Annushka makes her decisions faster." Whispered Grigory.

"Yeah."

After next five minutes, it was their turn to make the order. And after a while, the two friends went back home, but as they reached the cross of the streets, younger of them, turned left.

"Hey, where are ya goin'?" Asked Dimitri.

"I just wanna get something for Anya. I'll be home in less than half an hour."

"Fine." He said and continued his walk alone. He made only few steps, when he heard the man calling him from the opposite side of the alley.

"Excuse me, monsieur, we're looking for the number 26."

Dimitri crossed the street, to join the four people he saw in the shop only couple minutes before.

"Actually, it's my house. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for… Anya…"

"Well, she's my fiancé." He smiled, which was returned by the family.

"Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself then. I'm Sergei Vlashnikov, and this is my wife, Irina."

"Then you two, must be Ilia and Katia."

"Yeah." Now to the conversation joined the boy, who looked like a copy of his father.

"I'm Dimitri Markov." Said the man and shook hands with his new friends. "Actually you've chosen the best day you could to come. Today's Anya's birthday. You'll make her a greatest surprise."

The rest of the way to the house they made together.

As Anya came back home, there was silent. Even the lights were turned off. She got suspicious.

'What's the heck going on?!?' She thought, and went to the living room to leave the bags with new clothes. No sooner did she turned the light on, she saw Dimitri with kids, Vlad and Marie.

"Happy Birthday!" They called.

"Well, thanks a lot!" She seemed to be very surprised.

"You didn't expect it, did you, princess?" Asked Dimitri as he was next to her, warping her with his arm.

"From the beginning I knew it was your idea. Thanks."

"Well, it's not the end of surprises for you… Someone's waiting for you in the kitchen…" He added, and led the girl out the living room.

As she stood in the door way of the kitchen, she stood for a second, could believe her eyes. On the sofa, next to the stove, were sitting two people, who were like siblings for her, during the time in the orphanage. Together with them, were their parents. The four also looked at her with big dose of astonishment. They remembered skinny little girl with her hair grabbed in a ponytail, wearing dirty torn clothes. And now, in front of them stood a young woman, who looked just gorgeous in her blue dress, and her hair gently going down her back.

"Anya… is that really you?" It was Ilia, who broke the silence.

"You can't recognize your own step-sister?" She asked with a smile. "Nice." Added Anya, and held the boy.

"You have no idea how we missed you!" Ilia had shaking voice.

"I missed the two of you too." Now she turned to Katia. "Hey, you grew up a lot since we've seen each other last time."

"You've changed more." Admitted the younger girl. "Have you found your family?"

"I did. It's a very long story, but we'll have time to talk about it." As the three finally finished their long welcome, Anya looked at her unrealized step-parents. "Such a long time… I guess Katia's right, I have changed a lot… but you didn't at all. It's wonderful to see you again."

"What happened to you when we took the children?" Asked Mr. Vlashnikov.

"Well, it's something so weird, that it might take all night long to tell everything. But, what happened to you? I mean, how it comes that you moved to France?"

They decided to not talk too much right now, because the rest of the family was waiting in the living room, but when it got late, and in the house were only Anya with Dimitri and Vlashnikovs, the five sat down at the fire place and started to tell their stories.

"So, in great short, when I left the orphanage I went to St. Petersburg to get a ticket to Paris. But I didn't have a visa, so I was told to go to see a guy, who could somehow help with getting the proper papers. And so I did. But I didn't really get the papers, I just went with him and his friend to Paris. They wanted to find the lost princess Anastasia, and they convinced me that I 'look and awful lot like her'. Well, maybe it was crazy thing to do, but if this was to help me finding my family, I couldn't care less."

"But… You was only an imposter… So, how it comes you found your family?"

"Well, you might think I'm crazy, but… I am Anastasia."

"How is that possible?!? I thought all the Romanovs were dead…" Mrs. Vlashnikov was shocked.

"Well, besides me an my grandmother. We were lucky, cause a young kitchen boy helped us, and led through to servants quarters on backs of the palace. Then, I had this accident on the train station, and few days later I was brought to the orphanage."

"So, that's why this soldier was so suspicious bout you during the control at Phlegmenkoff's?" Asked Ilia, remembering something that happened when they were still kids.

"I guess so. But, oh, never mind, better tell me what happened to you after you left."

"Not that much. We moved to France, and as dad got a job in Dieppe we bought an apartment in the center." Replied Ilia.

"But now, I had to change the place I'm working in, because the corporation I worked for, went broke. We were thinking of going more south, like Marseille, or Lion, but when we got your letter, we decided to move to Paris. It's a huge city, so I'm sure I can get a job here, and what's the most important, we'll be close to you." Added Mr. Vlashnikov.

"How you met Dimitri?" Asked Katia.

"Oh, right I didn't mention him in all this story. Well, he was the one I had to meet to get the travel papers." Grinned Anya. "And since we met in Catherine Palace over two years ago and started our journey we actually learned that we can't live without one another."


	15. Chapter 14: Regained faith

It was early morning when Dimitri went for a walk with Pooka, to the nearby fields. At this time very few people were going out, but few owners of dogs had the same habit as Dimitri. However, today he was alone. The weather wasn't good, it was snowing, freezy and blew strong wind. Only Pooka like it this way. He was diving in the snow, and jumping up to catch the little flakes onto his tongue. Dimitri was looking at the dog with a smile. He made a little ball and threw it to the pet, who jumped as high as he could to get the white toy.

Suddenly a man called Dimitri.

"Markov!"

He turned round to see Mr. Vlashnikov.

"I thought only I am going out so early." He greeted his friend with a smile.

"Anya told me that I will find you here. Shell we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I know it's not really my business, but is Ivan Markov your father?"

"He is. Unfortunately he died during the February Revolution."

The older of men smiled.

"No. He lives in Belgium. We're good friends. I was at his few weeks before we left to Paris."

Dimitri was barley keeping his balance. His father's alive!

"How is he? Everything's alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Well, you can ask him yourself, Mr. Markov." He handed a pace of paper with address and phone number.

"God, so many years had passed. I've seen him for the last time when I was only ten…"

"He told me this. Just after the revolution had started, one of the soldiers occurred to be his colleague. Secretly, he took him to his apartment and healed up the wounds, and later helped your father to escape from Russia to Belgium. Ivan thought you were dead, so he didn't look for you."

"So, just like I did bout him. I hide in the passage to the servants quarters, which were unknown to anybody. I tried to take my father there, but he was to heave for me, and the voices of the Bolsheviks scared me away. And when I decided to go out the cache, my father wasn't there…"

"It was after this solider took your father out the palace." He got thoughtful. "You're lucky to survive the revolution, Dimitri…" Mr. Vlashnikov blushed a bit. „I mean, Mr. Markov."

Dimitri smiled.

"It's alright. Even yesterday I wanted to ask you to call me just by the name."

The older man shook hands with his friend.

"Sergei."

"Dimitri."

They walked for a while longer in the fields, and then turned round to go back to the house.

Whole afternoon Anya spent in company of her old friends and their mother. Sergei went to find a job, and Dimitri was trying to put his thoughts together, and take care of the kids. It wasn't that easy, however. He was confused. For All the time he had doubts. He was holding the paper with the phone number, and thinking.

'If I will call, what am I to say? Something like, 'Hi dad, it's me, your son. The Bolsheviks didn't kill me, and I'm fine. I live with my fiancée near Paris. Maybe you'd like to come to us?' Not, it's ridicules! After so many years, so suddenly…' He was resigned. He had no idea what to do. Even children noticed that, and wanted to help him. One of the oldest boys, went downstairs and told Anya what's going on.

"Anya, we're worried bout Dimitri. Something's not right…" Said the boy, as he entered the kitchen.

"He acts like he was someone else?" The boy nodded. "I noticed it too. Since he came back from the walk In the morning."

"Exactly. He's looking over us, but like he wasn't really here, but somewhere else…"

"I think I have to talk to him." She said, and followed her charge. "Mitri, are you alright?" She asked as she was by her fiancé.

Children went off the room, letting the couple to talk in silent.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if I should go to Belgium or just call…"

"Why you wanna go to Belgium?"

"To see my father. He's alive, Anya. In the morning Sergei told me that they met not long before Vlashnikovs came here…"

The girl smiled.

"It's wonderful! What are you waiting for? Call your father!"

"And you think that what I'll tell him? No, I rather go to see him."

Not really wanting to, but Anya admitted him right.

"I'm going with you. I won't let you go alone!"

"What about our kids? They can't stay on their own…"

"Well, I'll call Sophie and Vlad, moreover Sergei and Irina are here, so I guess it won't be a big problem for them to take care of our scamps for couple days. Four tutors is more than they usually have. When you wanna go?"

"I don't know, maybe in two or three days. Just gotta put myself together again."

She understood him very well. After twelve years he got know that his father was actually alive. Oh, what she would give up to hear the same of her parents…


	16. Chapter 15: Ivan

Dimitri groaned under the weight of the baggage which was shoved on the shelf in the interval of the train going from Paris northeast, to Brussels. Just behind him to the compartment entered Anya, and sat at the window. After a little the train started the ride, so they began to look at the changing scenery. They were alone in the room, so they could feel free. Anya leant her legs on the opposite seat and began to turn her locket nervously in her fingers.

"What is it with you and this fiddling with that thing?" He asked impatiently.

"When I'm nervous I gotta do something with my fingers, why?" she replied aggressively.

"Nothing. What are you nervous about? It is rather me who would have a reason to feel this way." It seemed that her irritation was contagious.

"I'm worried bout the children, especially Sasha."

"They have two guardians more than usual." He growled. "They're gonna be fine."

For a moment they were silent, the only sound in the compartment was the patter of train wheels on the track. However suddenly Anya snorted.

"Do we always have to argue on the train? Remember, that's how we began…"

Dimitri also began to laugh.

"But now it's more for fun, than a serious thing. I'm sorry that I admonished you."

"You know, we would get bored without that. Especially during the travel." She looked at him and saw a big smile on Dimitri's face.

"I'm wondering how Vlad is doing with the kids."

"Well, if he could take care of you, he will be fine with our kids."

"Very funny!" Again he tried to argue with her.

"Fine, you've won this time. Better tell me something more bout your father… If I remember correct I wasn't too polite for him as a child…"

"Yeah, actually you were mean. And we didn't like you at all. All your sisters were nice, even your little brother, but you often made my father mad." Laughed Dimitri.

"Well, then I owe him apology…"

"Yeah, you do."

"Fine. But what is he like? I mean…"

Dimitri looked down, at the floor.

"Well, even though he was only a cook he was after some school. And all his free time, he was spending on teaching me the basics. For years only he was taking care of me. He didn't want me to work when I was a child, but we had no choice. We had to work to have some bread and roof over our heads." He stopped, so she decided to not ask him about anything more. He told her as much as he thought was enough. Again, the girl just looked through the window.

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"Why you're so silent?" He asked confused.

"Well, I thought you've finished, and I didn't want to force you to talk about something difficult for you." She replied with a smile. "That's all."

"Thanks." Now he sat next to her and took her into his arms, as if he was seeking for consolation, "It's too much as for me. I'm glad you're here. I don't know if I could deal with it on my own..."

"That's why you've got me." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes. It was so wonderful to be in Dimitri's arms... She was glad that they were alone. She could just enjoy the nearness of the man she loved. She felt that suddenly she's overtaken by sleepiness. He didn't disturb her. He leant his cheek upon her soft, red hair. Dimitri started to think of their first voyage together. This time it was something much different. Right now he was glad to have Anya so close, not like before when he couldn't be with her in one room for longer than just few minutes. And she was here to support him in one of the most difficult moments in his life.

It was nearly evening when the train stopped at the station in Brussels. Anya and Dimitri got out from its last car, and slowly went off the depot. Near the exit they just stopped to look at the city map. It occurred that the apartment in which Dimitri's father lived, wasn't far from the station, so they decided to walk there. The closer they were the more nervous he was. He still couldn't believe he was actually doing that. He thought that what he's doing is ridicules. But, there he was, in front of the tenement where his father lived.

"It's here." Said Dimitri with so untypical for him shaking voice.

"So, come on. The sooner we'll enter, the sooner you'll stop to be so nervous."

"I guess you're right. But, Anya, may I have a request?"

"You know you can." She grinned.

"To not make my father too shocked, can we, at least at the beginning, not tell my father that you're Tsar's daughter? I'm sorry for asking you this, I know it's something important to you, but…"

Anya laughed. She never expected Dimitri to ever think of something this funny.

"How many times I am to repeat you that I'm just an average girl? You think why I still allow you to call me just Anya, hah? I might be a princess, a duchess or a whatever I was, right? But I don't give a damn, so stop this crazy questions, and lets go to see your father, alright?"

"Fine." Even though Anya hoped to make him at least smile a bit, he didn't get the joke, and the two entered the building and went on the second floor where the apartment with number 3 was. Dimitri knocked to the door, which was opened few seconds later by an old woman.

"What is it?" Asked the woman with cold angry voice.

"I'm looking for Ivan Markov." Replied Dimitri.

"He's not here. Go away!"

At this moment, behind the woman stood tall man, with silver hair and walrus moustache. His wrinkles were expressing how hard life he had to have.

"Who is it, Tanya?" At the sound of so familiar voice Dimitri lost his ability of speaking.

"I don't know, Mr. Markov, some young people are asking for you." She said and let the man to the entrance, so he could see his guests.

"No, I can't believe it! Dimitri?!? No, … impossible!"

"Well, yeah, it's me, dad." He replied with shaking voice.

The old man hugged his son. Both had tears in their eyes. Anya was looking at them with a smile. She was happy to see Dimitri finding his father.

It passed few hours since they came to Ivan's apartment, and Dimitri and his father were telling what happened to them for last eleven years. The younger man avoided the fact he was a con-man, and just told about Vlad who took care of him. Anya was surprised how well Dimitri can create stories. For now he also skipped the fact that Anya was actually Anastasia. She was grateful to him for this.

"So that's how we ended up in Paris." Finished Dimitri. "And just few months ago, we got engaged."

"I thought you were dead, that's why I never searched for you." Said Mr. Markov.

"Well, I thought the same about you. When I went out the hidden passage, I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was still pretty close, for next two weeks. Remember that soldier named Joseph? Sometimes he was coming to us. He got the order to attack the palace, and when he saw me wounded, secretly he brought me to his apartment, and when I was healthy enough, he helped me to get papers, so I could leave Russia. He was looking for you, but he couldn't find you."

"Well, back then I probably was already with Vlad. Yeah, we were living in the palace, but we could enter it only at night, cause otherwise it was easy to see us."

"So, how you found me now?"

"Well, when I was at the orphanage, for many years I was growing up with two friends – Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov. One day their parents came for them. I was about to go with them, but the headmistress didn't allow for that. And, now after years, I wanted to find my friends. And, just a week ago they came to us." Said Anya.

"Sergei Vlashnikov gave me your address. And that's how comes we're here now."

"Then, I owe you finding my son, Anya. I will never be able to repay you this." Said Ivan with a smile.

"I'm just happy that you have each other again." Replied the girl.

"I see you pay a lot of attention to family. That's good."

"She's just crazy bout as she uses to say 'home, love and family'. Not so long ago, between our fights she was talking only about this." Laughed Dimitri.

"Thanks a lot, dear. Now your father will think I'm kinda freak!"

"Oh, maybe you aren't one?"

They almost started one of their fights, but Mr. Markov stopped them, with laughter.

"Are you always like this?"

"Yeah." Grinned Dimitri. "Since we met two years ago."

"Well, from time to time, Dimitri can be nice and tender, but it's not very often… He's rather arguing with me."

"But, just for fun, you little brat!"

"Dimitri, stop it! Your father will think that you're so mean for all the time." She laughed.

"Oh, you're funny, kids. Did I have had so much fun for very long." Said Mr. Markov and called the old woman, who occurred to be his servant. "Tanya, if you've finished everything, you can go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

As the woman left, Ivan looked at his guests with a playful smile.

"Well, that's the irony of the lot. Once I was a cook at Tsar's court, and now when I'm old I have a servant."

"Well, the revolution had changed a lot." Admitted Dimitri. "The Romanovs at first became average citizens, and then they were, uhm…"

"Shot by the Bolsheviks." As very often Anya finished for him. "Pretty bad end…"

"Yeah. The tsar was a good man. Well, okay, maybe not the best ruler, but…"

Dimitri got nervous, cause he didn't know what to do to not come to the point that Anya was actually Anastasia. But the princess slightly changed the topic.

"Mr. Markov, I think that Dimitri will agree with me… Maybe you would go with us to Paris?"

The younger man looked at her in surprise. Of course, he wanted his father to live closer to them, but he had no idea, that Anya could think of this too.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I think that you should live in just two of you. You're young, and I'm sure you need to just enjoy yourselves…"

"Dad, we have an orphanage, so we live with twenty kids. We're never on our own." Said Dimitri. "So, if you only wanna go with us…"

"Are you sure, I won't be any trouble for you?"

"Oh, of curse, not, Mr. Markov." Assured Anya with a big smile across her face.

"Well, then, alright. It'll be great to have the two of you so close."

Dimitri almost jumped on the sofa, in act of joy, which caused Anya and Ivan to laugh. Two days later the three of them went back to Paris.

As soon as Anya unlocked the front door, nineteen kids ran into the foyer. They moved back, as they saw that their tutors aren't alone, but Sasha didn't pay much attention to the guest, and held his step-mother.

"Mamma!" He called happily.

"Hey, how are you, my angel?" She asked returning the hug.

"Why you wewe gone fow so long?"

"Oh, well, we went to see your grandfather." Replied the princess lifting the boy, and entered the house.

Dimitri led his father to a room on the ground floor. It was one of the biggest ones on this level, with big windows, and light walls full of old photographs of the Romanov family.

"Hope you'll feel like home here…" Began Dimitri. "If you'd need something, just help yourself."

"Thanks." Smiled Mr. Ivan. "So, tell me something bout your Anya. Why haven't you told me before that you have so wonderful son…?"

Dimitri blushed.

"Oh, no. Sasha isn't our child. He's one of the orphans. We let him call us his parents, cause he's too little to understand that he doesn't have a family."

"You're incredible. You're so young, but you're ready to take so huge responsibility. It's something worth the admiration, my boy."

"Well, actually, it was Anya's idea. The kids are brought here from the orphanage she grew up in. It's pretty long story how it comes, but, in short she just wanted to help the orphans she cared of when she was living with them in Russia."

The two men left the room and sat down in the salon. Mr. Markov was sitting in front of the Romanov family's portrait, when Dimitri sat on the armchair next to his father.

"From the very beginning I knew, I've seen your girlfriend before. She looks an awful lot like the young princess…" Said the older man looking at the painting.

"Well, …" Began Dimitri, but Anya interrupted him, as she joined the two.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a smile.

"I was just saying that you look a lot like the princess Anastasia."

"Oh, so Dimitri didn't tell you yet… Well, actually it is me."

"But how is it possible? All the Romanovs are dead!"

"Well, besides my grandmother and me. We were saved by a very brave and smart kitchen boy, who showed us another way to get out the palace during the siege." Explained Anya, and told her story since the siege of the palace, and Dimitri's help, up to the day when she left orphanage and met Dimitri after ten years.

"And that's how we met. I was… uhm… a con artist, and falsifier, and I was the only proper guy to see if someone wanted to go out the Soviet Union." Continued Dimitri.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down a bit." Interrupted Mr. Markov. "You wanna tell me that Dimitri was the one, who saved you on the night of Revolution?"

"Well, yeah. He did."

"I was just doing what I should as a servant."

"But only you were brave enough to help us, Dimitri!"

"Cause I was around. Please, don't make a hero of me, cause I don't deserve it."

Anya rolled her eyes.

'Very hard case' She thought, and aloud commented. "Well, fine, but you'll always be a hero to me."

"Dad, have you seen someone as stubborn as this skinny little brat?"

Mr. Markov and Anya laughed at his words. It seemed that this two will soon become friends.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you had this idea of asking my father to come here with us. Thanks, Anya." Dimitri said with a smile, when they were already alone in the room.

"Oh, come on! It's obvious. You know that I always thought that a family should live together. And besides that you just desperately need one another."

"You know, usually people don't have good relation with their parents-in-law..."

"But it's impossible to dislike your father!"

"Anya, if we already started talking about things connected with marriage... Have you thought about the date...?" Dimitri asked unexpectedly.

"Well... not yet..." She replied bashfully.

"So, maybe we could think of it now? Don't take this as me insisting... It's just..."

Anastasia laughed outright.

"I know, don't worry. Do you have an idea, then?"

Dimitri leant his head on the back of the sofa and looked at the ceiling.

"What do you think about one of the summer- months? July, or August..."

"Great. So, second Sunday of August?"

"I couldn't chose the better date myself..." He said with a mysterious smile and took a small peace of paper out of the pocket of his vest, and gave it to his wife-to-be. "Hope you remember that day?

It occurred that Dimitri still had a ticket for a race to Paris, dated on 14 August 1926.

"Have I told you, you're crazy?"

"Many times, Your Highness." He replied with laughter, and held her tight. Dimitri knew he made a right decision to finally decide about the day when they will get married. The sooner the better.


	17. Chapter 16: Darya

Only few weeks before the wedding, on hot July morning, Anya got a call from the Dowager Empress.

"Anastasia, I know it is pretty early, but your cousin, Darya, just came from New York. Could you come to the palace today, in the afternoon?"

"Well, I'll try, but I can't promise. Actually I was about to go for a shopping, and after the dinner we wanted to take the kids to the lake… But, okay, if Irina and Sergei will have time, I'll come."

"Hope that you'll be with Dimitri?"

"Fine, we'll try." Anastasia wasn't really glad of the perspective of meeting her cousin, who she even never met before. The princess slowly went up, where Dimitri was playing with the youngest children.

"Hey, who was calling?" He asked as he saw his wife-to-be in the doorway of the room.

"My grandmamma. She asked if we could come to hers this afternoon. My cousin came from New York, and wants to see me, well, us."

"American cousin, hah? And I presume, she's the Romanov?"

"I don't know. I've never met her before… But well, I don't care if she's the Romanov or not. Doesn't matter for me."

"Well, if she's from the States, I can pretend to be your driver."

Anya laughed.

"Oh c'mon, Mitri! It's just my cousin, nobody important. She has lower position than I do!"

"How do you know that she's not important? Well, fine maybe she's not the top dog, but everyone with the name Romanov is a VIP."

Anastasia looked at Dimitri with resignation.

"And you're gonna be the husband of The Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolayenva Romanov, so who's more important?"

"Fine, you've won this time. So, I guess I should call Vlad?"

"Well, maybe you better ask Sergei and Irina? I'm going to the market. Maybe I'll take Sasha and Annushka with me."

"Alright. Have fun." He said and went downstairs.

Dimitri was nervous, very nervous. Not only because he was always stressed before seeing the Empress, but also cause he had to try to pretend someone else than he really was. He felt uncomfortable in his suit. It was pretty hot, the sun was shining, and the sky was cloudless, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Anya noticed his concern. She knew that he needed peace, when he was nervous, but on the other hand she wanted to support him.

"Dima, don't be so nervous. You'll be fine." She held his hand in hope that this will make him feeling better.

"If I'll live through this, remind me to thank you."

Anya laughed at his words. She wanted to comment this, but they were already greeted by the Empress, who was waiting for them in the hall.

"Good afternoon, my dear!" Said Marie.

"Hello, grandmamma." Replied Anya kissing grandmother's cheek.

"Your Grace." Said Dimitri with a bow.

As they were following Marie to the living room, Anya tried to give some instructions to Dimitri.

"Once more you'll act like a servant, and I'll make ya hurt!" She whispered through clenched teeth.

"Fine, but if I'll make the Empress angry with me, don't pretension to me, okay?"

"Fine." She grinned.

Anastasia didn't have time to say anything more, since they were already in the room where Darya was waiting. It was still young woman, but older than Anastasia at least 5 years.

"Hi." Said Anya.

"Good afternoon." Darya wasn't as easygoing as her younger cousin.

"So, how was your voyage? I guess it took you pretty long to come here from New York."

"Two weeks. Yes, it was long, and tiring. But, enough of me. Better tell me why you came with your driver instead of your husband-to-be."

Anya looked at Dimitri. He got hurt, she could say it for sure. What was wrong with him? He looked really good, in his suit. Nobody would ever say he might be the driver!

"Well, this is my fiancé. Why you thought he was a driver?"

"I saw through the window. He brought you here."

"Oh, Dimitri just likes to drive." Laughed Anya. "So why to spend lots of money for a chauffer, if we actually don't need him?"

"Yeah, if I can drive, we don't need a servant." Added Dimitri. "Well, we actually don't need anyone. We have the life of an average couple."

"Oh, then you're not the royalty? I thought that someone who was about to get married with Tsar's daughter should be from nobility."

"In some cases it's not necessary, Darya." Now the Empress joined the conversation. "Dimitri truly earned his position."

Dimitri thought that it was the end of harsh comments, but he was wrong. As the three were already in dining room, Sophie and Vlad joined them. Dimitri was glad that he was in company of the people who always supported him, but the presence of Darya made him down. She didn't stop asking clunky questions. He was feeling worse and worse. He dreamed of having lots of wine to just survive this dinner, but he couldn't cause he had to drive back home, so for all the time, he was slowly drinking the same portion of wine.

"Anya, I think I'll go now. I have a headache. Will you be alright?" He asked with a silent whisper. Gladly he was sitting next to his wife-to-be.

"Try to hold on few minutes more, so I will go with you."

"Well, okay."

"Then, is your family French or Russian, Dimitri?" Asked Darya.

"I'm Russian."

"Could you repeat your last name? I guess I never heard it at the court…"

"Well, actually my father was very close to the Tsar. I won't lie if I will say that they were talking to each other every day."

Anastasia smiled. Dimitri wasn't lying, Mr. Markov was the main cook in the palace, so he had to ask the Tsar what to prepare.

"Hmm… I thought I knew everyone from closest Tsar's people. Well, excluding the servants. Who ever cared bout them? Well, I even don't want to think of them."

"Not all of them are bad. I knew a very brave young kitchen boy, who saved Anastasia's and my life during the revolution."

"Oh, you mean this kid, who never knew where his place was? Yeah, I remember him. He was always escaping from the kitchen. I've seen him few times when I was in the Winter Palace."

"He just wanted to know better life than just the kitchen. I perfectly understand him."

"Oh, Anastasia, don't be silly! He couldn't know anything else. His place was among the pots and other stuff. But, we were to not speaking of the servants. Some time ago I've read very interesting article. It was about a guy who was looking for someone to play the role…"

"Of a perfect girl, who could pretend to be Anastasia. Yeah, I know that." Anya wanted to cut her cousin off.

"Funny, if I remember correctly his name was Dimitri, too."

"Well, it's pretty popular name in Russia." Anya tried to end the topic once more. "But, anyways, maybe you could say something about life in the States? I heard it's really wonderful country."

"Oh, yes, wonderful. Especially when you're a wife to one of _richest_ people in New York. My husband, Billy, is deeply involved into stock market. I'm not surprised that my family chose him for me. I'm the Romanov though!"

Anya was listening to this with a shock. How her cousin could ever marry someone she didn't actually love?

"Aunt, why you've chosen Dimitri for Anastasia? I mean, he doesn't seem to be from royalty."

Till now Vladimir was silent, but at this moment he got annoyed.

"Well, he's my step-son, therefore he belongs to the family of Voinitsky."

"Oh, I see. So, where do you work, Dimitri?"

"We run an orphanage. I do the administration stuff."

"Then you have no job?"

"That's not your business, Darya!" Sophie also lost her patience.

The visitor laughed.

"Billy won't believe me! Anastasia Nikolayenva Romanov is gonna marry someone who isn't the royalty and what's more, even doesn't have a job!"

"You know, not the titles are important in life. Love is. And that's why I am getting married. Because I love Dimitri." Anya was almost mad.

"Love? Something so unimportant?!? Oh, please, we all know that only titles and money counts in this world." After this harsh comment everyone was silent. The atmosphere was heavy. And it was sure that soon something will happen. But for next hour it was more or less alright. Only Dimitri seemed to be in his thoughts. He even didn't try to oppose. He wanted to go off as soon as possible, but he knew that he can't, until Anya will decide to leave. The crush point finally came. It was when they went back to the living room, and Marie left for a while, just to answer the phone.

"I was just wondering…" Began Darya. "Anastasia, you know that after the marriage your husband will be the first to be a Tsar, in case of counterrevolution in Russia?"

"Well, yeah. And I'd be the Empress… Of course, if I'd have the title of Grand Duchess, and if something like that would ever have place."

"Then, maybe that's the reason? Maybe that's why you want to marry my cousin?" She asked giving Dimitri a suspicious look. "You want a power, right?"

"Oh, no! That's enough! Dimitri, we're leaving right now!" Ordered Anya, and left the room with her husband-to-be just behind her.

As they came back home, Dimitri said he had a headache and just wanted to go to sleep. Anya didn't really oppose. She knew very well how tiring it was for him to listen to Darya's harsh comments. But one thing made her uneasy, normally Dimitri was always going to see if the children have everything they need, however, tonight he didn't. She finished her stuff as fast as she could, and went to Dimitri's room to check if he was alright.

"Dimitri?" She called silently, entering the dark room of her fiancé.

"Anya, please, I wanna be alone." He purred not even turning the light on. His voice was hardly audible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that Darya was such conceited. Never would I agree for this meeting, if I knew that it might hurt you so badly."

"Leave me alone." He said resigned.

"Even out of question!" She ascertained emphatically.

She knew Dimitri was in his bed, so she joined him.

"Anya, you shouldn't do that, Darya's right."

"Have you lost your mind?!?" The princess adhered to him tight. „You're the only one right for me! Mitri, I owe you my life, three times! Stop being so worried." She kissed him affectionately. „I don't give a damn bout what Darya says. I gave up all the titles and this other stupid stuff. I wanna have a quiet life by your side, only then I will be really happy."

"And you really want to spent the rest of your life with a kitchen boy?" He asked.

"You're not the one anymore. You know very well that I can't live without you! Dimitri, I love you!"

The man turned on the lamp on his night table. Anya noticed his swollen eyes. So it hurt him so much that it caused the tears? She kissed him gently.

"I promise, we'll never see Darya anymore. No one can ever humiliating you." She put her head on his chest, and Dimitri put his arms around her slender body.

"I have more luck than reason. I was to your servant, and now we're lying in one bed..."

"I guess that's the only advantage of the revolution, we can be together." She kissed him once more. „Dimitri, will you allow me to stay with you for all night long?"

"If you only want to, princess. Even till the kingdom come."

"Spasiba" She laughed outright.

They lay embraced for long, without a word, just glad to be in each other's company. Dimitri was happy that Anya still wanted to be with him. He thought how his life would be like without Anastasia.

He would still be a fraud and a falsifier, homeless, lonely and without perspectives for future. Well, he wouldn't have any future, just a life from day to day. His world would empty without her. For the second time this evening his eyes were filled with tears. He didn't want Anya to see this, so he quickly turned off the light.

"Mitri, are you alright?

"Yeah. You're with me, so everything's fine." He replied and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

In the morning she was wake up by delicate brush on her lips. She slowly opened up her eyes to see Dimitri smiling at her.

"Hope you had a nice night?" He asked tenderly.

She smiled at him lovingly.

"Wonderful. I haven't had so incredible night for long. Each morning could've start like this..."

"You want it, you got it. I thought of proposing to share the room with you, long ago." He said playing with a curl of her foxy hair.

"Mmm... sounds promising..." She said with a dreamy voice.

"I was thinking about asking you to share this room with me, princess." He said with exaggeratedly serious tone of his voice.

"Dimitri, you're crazy!!" Laughed Anya. As usual he knew how to make her laugh, as well as getting on her nerves.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He replied with a grin.

"What your answer is gonna to be?? Have you thought bout such mornings together, with warm tea..., I mean hot water and lemon?" he asked uneasily.

"Well, I guess, I should ask Darya bout this..." He had panic in his eyes, so she added with laughter: "Easy, I'm just kidding!"

"So...?" He talked down.

"No contraindications" She replied and kissed his cheek.


	18. Chapter 17: The wedding

_Paris,_

_14__th__ August 1927._

At last it came this long awaited day. Since the morning Anya with the younger children was at Marie's, where the Dowager Empress, Sophie and Irina were helping Anastasia to get ready for the ceremony. Everyone was excited with a new and unknown situation. The youngest orphans were wearing pearly-white, smooth clothes; girls were walking back and foreword with shapely, little baskets with flower petals. Sophie was still arranging Anastasia's hairdo as well as her make-up, when to the room entered Marie, holding a big casket with the Romanov's family eagle. She put it on a dressing table and took out a small diadem from it. It was made of nacre, and shined with million of reflections from blue to light pink.

„Your mother had this on her wedding." Said the empress putting the diadem on granddaughter's head.

„Thank you." Anya couldn't hide the emotion.

The empress smiled at the sight of Anya dressed into a white gown with long, down to the ground, silvery veil. The diadem, subtle necklace, and ear-rings from mountainous crystal filled up the charm.

„Let just Dimitri see you!" Smiled Sophie happily.

„I guess, he won't even recognize me!" Anya burst out laughing.

„You might not recognize him either..."

„Is there something you'd like to tell me? Sophie!"

„Well, Vladdy and I decided to make him a little surprise and we bought Dimitri a new velvet suit..." The duchess couldn't keep her tongue between her teeth.

Anya looked at her aunt with incredulity.

„What did you do?!? I knew Dimitri and Vlad were crazy, but I see that to you're also nuts!" Laughed the princess.

„I noticed how much he cares, and makes everything to look like a guy from high society."

„That's the one of his features that's getting on my nerves... He wasn't like that some time ago... only when he got know that I'm a Grand Duchess, Dimitri had changed, like everything that can ever make me happy was being a royalty. Not that it's something wrong, I just need something else. And this meeting with Darya made the situation only worse. Dimitri never had complexes, even opposite, he was always keeping everyone on distance."

Sophie and Marie laughed at Anastasia's comment.

Meanwhile, at home, Vlad together with Sergei were helping Dimitri. The young man was nervous, of course he didn't show it, otherwise he wouldn't be himself. Because the children went with Anya, in the house was almost completely silence. Only from time to time Pooka's baring was coming from a distance. Of course, the emperor′s service worked feverishly, in the kitchen, as well as in the garden which looked even more beautiful than usually - it was flowery with lots of flower pots, and garlands of white roses. The groom-to-be didn't allow many guests, only the empress, Vlad with Sophie, Dimitri's father and the Vlashnikovs, the kids could sit at the table for adults. Anyway, Anya would never allow to separate hem from the rest of the family.

"Dimitri, if you don't mind, I'll take you to the church, and then I'll go to pick Anya up…" Said Sergei as he entered Dimitri's room.

"You wanna go so soon? Well, alright, but you're gonna drive…"

"That's what I just told you." Laughed the father-in-law. "I see you're terribly nervous. Like I've seen myself thirty years ago. I was so nervous that I almost forgot about the rings!"

"Oh brother! That's what I forgot about!" Dimitri cached the bow-tie's binding up, and run to the living room, where he left the rings only last night, but they weren't there.

"Uhm, Dimitri… Andrei took them. Remember, he will give the ring to you at the altar…"

"Really? I forgot bout it! Am I going nuts?"

"You do, but don't worry, you'll be fine. Everybody's nervous before the one's wedding."

Dimitri smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad I have so wise father-in-law."

"And I'd never thought that my son-in-law will be so much devoted to my daughter. You have no idea how important it is to Irina and me that we know that Anya is happy, and that she has someone who will be by her for all the time."

"She will, and… well, I promised this to the Dowager Empress, but I know I owe this to you too. I swear I will never hurt Anya. You know that once I made a big mistake, and, well… used her just to get the money, but… I ended up with her as my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know the whole thing. However, I know you didn't intend to hurt her. It's just you had no idea, how sensitive she is, nor that she loves you."

"You're right, but still I feel guilty."

"You got a lesson. A hard one, but you've learned a lot…" Sergei was right. This really took Dimitri down. Since that day forward he knew he has to pay attention to the feelings of people he cares of. He was grateful to Sergei for this talking. At last he knew he can be totally honest with his father-in-law, and not hide the fact he once hurt Anya so much.

The orthodox church was close to the center of Paris, in one of the narrow streets. As for a wedding the date wasn't typical, since it was Sunday, because of the orthodox ceremonial.

In front of the temple Ivan and Vlad were waiting for the bride. When Anastasia together with the Vlashnikovs, the youngest children and the empress had came on the place, they were greeted by amused men. She looked at them fist and returned the smile, and then her attention was absorbed by the building itself, with onion-shaped colorful roof, wonderfully lighted up by the afternoon's sun. Anya knew she will remember this place till the end of her life.

Anastasia was conducted to the altar by Sergei. The next surprise was Dimitri himself. He wore the suit he got from Sophie and Vlad.

'He looks gorgeous!' She thought. 'Is he real? Oh, please let it not be only a wonderful dream...'

It was easy to notice how happy he was that within minutes Anya will become his wife. At home he was nervous, and had problems with clearly speaking, not mentioning the mess he had in his thoughts, but right now he was self-confident, and knew very well what he wanted to tell her. Dimitri waited for Anastasia, looking at her with admiration, as she was walking up to him gracefully, led by her step-father. Sophie and Vlad, who were the witnesses, just couldn't hide the expressing of happiness and emotion on their faces.

On that day ne more surprise waited for Anastasia - the house was decorated with thusedands of white roses. She was amazed that within only few hours the servants had done everything together with the decoration work. She didn't have too much time to think about it, since Dimitri took her into his arms, and carried her through the front door to the hall.

„At last I have everything I ever dreamed of." He whispered, finally letting her to stand on her own feet.

She looked at him playfully.

„So do I." She kissed him gently. „I love you."

„Anya, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear this again." He returned the kiss. „I love you too, princess."

The children were making a bet who will be awake longer tonight. For a moment Anya a was just listening to their jollity. She was glad that they were glad, even though it already passed over two years since they were taken to Paris, the orphans' needs could be fulfilled with even very small pleasures.

„If it is to be so much fun, you can play even till the very morning." She laughed lifting Annushka. „I'm not marrying Dimitri everyday though!"

„So, we really don't have to go to sleep tonight?" The kids were surprised.

„Yes, but only today."

„Great!"

Just as Anya expected, nobody slept tonight, everybody enjoyed the party till four in the morning, when the just married were stayed alone in the garden. They just wanted to talk in privacy.

„Even didn't I expect that this day might be so magnificent. You know, only now, I completely realized what really happened just couple hours ago..."

„You mean, that we're a real family now?" She asked holding tight to Dimitri.

„Yes, it is, Mrs. Markov."

As they finally reached their bedroom it was already the down. Dimitri hung up his full dress to the wardrobe and lay down on the bed, observing Anya who for all the time was entering and exiting the dressing-room.

„Well, you'll think I'm nuts, but how long ya wanna run through whole room?"

„Rather long, but you go to sleep."

He got up from the bed, and walked up to Anastasia.

„At least you already removed the dress." He giggled and pulled her close to him, and lead to the bed.

„Very funny, Dimitri."

„Anya, will you ever end with this sarcasm? At least for a moment?" He didn't give her a chance to answer, he just kissed her lovingly. „Stop with your grumbling and better focus on what will happen next..." He said as he broke the kiss.

„Dimitri, you know what′s the time?"

He looked at the watch which he put aside on the night table.

„Yeah, but what bout it? Everybody just went to sleep, so they won't be up soon. And I'm not to lose this night."

„fine, but if Annushka, Sasha or whoever will just storm here, don't tell me that I didn't warn you."

Satisfied with her answer, Dimitri threw his pants and shirt on the floor.

They were wake up by the joyful laughter of the kids, coming from the garden. However, they had no intention to get up. Dimitri held Anya tighter and kissed her affectionately. She returned the caress.

„You were right, it was a good idea." She purred, when Dimitri began playing with the lock of her foxy curls.

„Well, if you want, we can repeat all this..."

„If we'd be home alone, I'd ask you this myself... But just behind the windows are the children who we gotta take care of, because otherwise they will torment your father."

„Wanna bet that Sergei and Irina are already here to dandle them."

„Perhaps, but better lets get up, if we don't wanna repeat the situation from several months ago, when this two crazy scamps stormed into our room only to wake us up."

„Fine, but can't we stay in bed at least while longer, hah?"

„Pretty good idea..." She replied nestling close to him.

He embraced her, and burred his face into Anya's hair.

„You know, I nicer thought I might have change, and have a family. I always hesitated from this. I fell in love only with you."

„But you said..."

"You know the reality of Soviet Union. Something for something, nothing disinterestedly. These women needed money, or documents, and I... something to forget about the stress of the passed day... I know, it sounds hideously, but I was this way. Only when I met you, I understood, how big mistake I made. I needed your love to understand this." He kissed her again. „What you're gonna do now?"

„How do you think? Something for something, right?" She laughed and completely gave her up to him.

„What did you mean?" He asked an hour later, when they slowly started to dress up.

„You told me about your past, so I did what you asked me to earlier." She smiled at him affectionately and kissed his cheek.

„And you're not angry with me?!?"

„How could I? About you telling me the truth about your past? Dimitri, I know very well that you've changed. I noticed it myself, as we were making a progress in our voyage to Paris. With every day you were less gruff and unceremonious, and more obliging, helpful and good-humored. And that's why I fell in love with you."

He hugged her as if wanted to make sure that she was really there with him.

„You even don't know how much it means for me. I know, I'm never telling you of what I feel, I never show fear, nor embarrassment, actually no emotions. But now I know, I gotta tell you this, because later I might regret that I never told you. I love you and I cannot live without you. You are my life and my happiness. I want to share my beating life only with you."

Anya didn't say anything for his words, she had a lump in her throat. She was just too touched to force herself to say at least a word. So he loved her so much? The princess wanted to tell Dimitri how much she loved him, but comparing to his confession everything that had come to her mind seemed to be trivial and not even worth telling it, so she decided to not saying anything. Anyways, they were understanding each other without words, so Dimitri knew very well, that she returns his feelings, and that they will never be apart.


	19. Chapter 18: I don't have a flu

_Paris,_

_Winter of 1930._

Since the very morning Anya felt badly, she had a headache and felt nauseous. She was always doing her domestic duties with a smile across her face, but today, however, she was doing everything twice as slowly, and seemed to be down.

"Anya, leave this. Better go to bed, you look like you were about to faint." Dimitri took out a mug, that she was wiping, and put it on a cupboard. "What's going on with you?" He hugged his wife.

"I wanna know it myself, Dimitri. I guess I just have a flu, or something like that. But, yeah, you're right, I'd better go to bed."

"I'll call the doctor. You look horrible."

"You know what? I'm too weak to argue with you. Just do what you think is good."

Anastasia's words alarmed Dimitri. She's too weak to argue with him? That was something very unusual, and disquieting for him. He made sure that Anya was back in bed, and went to call for Mr. Guilaird, the family's doctor.

It passed two hours since Dimitri asked the doctor to come over, and almost an hour since he came. Dimitri was sitting in the kitchen rapping with his fingers on the table. Mr. Ivan was drying the plates, but after a while he got annoyed with the sound.

"What's going on, Dima? You're sitting like that for almost an hour."

"I'm just worried bout Anya. Since the very morning she felt really bad, not mentioning how pale she was."

"Oh, come one, she'll be fine. The doctor is investigating her, so calm down, okay?"

"I'd love it to be so easy, dad. But, maybe you're right. It's just she was never in such a bad condition. Since I know her, she's full of energy, there's no an hour without arguing with her. Even if it is a harsh comment about me."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, you'll see."

They didn't have to wait long for an confirmation, since Anya just entered the kitchen with a smile across her face. Like nothing had really happened.

"Alright, I'm fine." She said still smiling. But when she saw surprised expression of men's faces, she asked with big dose of sarcasm. "Eh, what? You've just saw a ghost, or so?"

"Stop with this damn irony, and tell us if you're alright!" Dimitri got annoyed.

"You know what? I'll leave you alone." Said Mr. Markov and left the two. When the two were alone, Dimitri started staring at his wife.

"Do you really have to stare at me like this? It's only gonna upset me."

"Fine, but tell me what's wrong with you!"

"For one thing, stop shouting a me, and for another thing don't get on my nerves, at leas for next few months. It will be better not only for me."

"Well, thanks for your kindness, and that you thought of my wellbeing." Snarled Dimitri.

"Not bout you, cause nothing can wreak havoc you. I meant the baby."

"What kids have in common with that, and why you say only bout one of them?"

"God, how stupid you sometimes can be! Try to think for a while. Today morning I felt really badly, right? And now I said bout one child. And shut up, cause I have something very important to tell you. But, please, don't swoon. I don't have a flu. I'm just pregnant."

Dimitri looked at her like he had seen her for the very first time.

"Can again?"

"Well, fine, let me tell you this in simpler words. You're gonna be a father."

"Are you sure of that?"

"No, you know, the doctor has delusions… Of course I am sure!"

Dimitri got up from the chair, and held her close to him.

"You've just made me the happiest man in his world." He said tenderly, and pressed gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry that I was so harsh on you. I even couldn't dream of such a wonderful news for Christmas." He kissed her once again.

"I'm wondering if the rest of our family will be so enthusiastic about this too…"

"Well, I'm not sure bout the kids, but my father will be in seventh heaven. I know how much he dreams of having grandchildren. Yeah, sure kids treat him like he was their grandfather, but it's not the same… I's kinda like with us, Annushka and Sasha. They are like they were our own kids, but… Well, it's not the same as it will be as with this tinny baby." As he said that, he put his palm upon her, still flat, stomach. "God, it's gonna be our child, Anya…"

"I had no idea, that you can be so serious." She almost laughed.

"I'm serious when necessary." He replied.

"There's only one thing that's haunting me… How the kids will react. I'm worried, especially about Sasha."

"Oh, c'mon. We'll never stop loving them. They're our family, and nobody, nor nothing can change that."

"We know that, but what bout the kids? Dimitri, I don't wanna them to think that they won't be important for us anymore, when the child will be born."

"Don't worry. They're pretty smart, they'll just know."

"Hope you're right. But anyways, when do you think will be he best time to tell everyone about the news? I think, that the Christmas Eve would be fine, but I just wanna know if you think the same…"

He smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, love."

Anya raised her eyebrow in act of surprise.

"Since when you call me 'love'?"

"Now many things are gonna change…"

She rolled her eyes. The princess always knew that Dimitri was crazy, but now he began to exaggerate. But she didn't have time to replay, cause Sasha entered the kitchen with Andrei.

"Hi." Said the older boy.

"Morning. You got up early." She replied with a smile.

"Well, we'd come sooner, but I heard you and Dimitri talking, so…"

"Oh, I see. How much you've overheard?" She giggled.

"Just the part that you don't feel well…"

"I'm fine now. Nothing serious, just a cold."

"So, for next few days let Anya rest, okay?" Asked Dimitri.

"I'm not that sick, you know? Well, okay, you're gonna do the shopping, but that's all." Now she looked at the boys. "Don't worry, Dimitri exaggerates as usual."

"Thanks, Anya." He mumbled with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." She grinned. "But, didn't you promise something…?"

"Don't worry, I remember." Smiled Dimitri. "Andrei, when you'll be ready, just tell me, okay?"

"Maybe let his have some breakfast before you go, hah?" She tried to start new arguing.

"Alright, but you should go back to bed."

"Are you that bad, Anya?" Asked the older boy uneasily.

"No, it's Dimitri who thinks that a cold is a kind of fatal disease. I'm fine, and I'm not gonna spend all day long in bed. Well, yeah, I won't go out, so all the shopping will be your task for today, but the rest will be unchanged, is that clear, Maestro?" She gave her husband that look which told him that she isn't joking and he has no chance to oppose.


	20. Chapter 19: Annushka's problem

In the late afternoon they were done with shopping, cleaning, and other stuff, and there was only dressing the Christmas Tree what was left. All the orphans together with Dimitri and Anya were now in the living room, working on decoration of the pain tree, but one girl, who was only looking at the others. It was something that made the princess uneasy, because it was the youngest girl, Annushka, who was always joyful and it was impossible to stop her from talking.

"You're awfully quiet, since I came for you to the school. Something's not right? Someone told you something harsh or you just feel bad?" The princess asked calmly.

"It's… We talked about our parents today, and when miss Abney asked me what are the names of my parents and what they do, I told her about you and Dimitri. And, later, when you came to school, cause I forgot the books, I called you by name. Everybody was laughing at me, cause they knew you're not my mum. And now, they call me an orphan." Annushka couldn't stop herself from crying.

Anya frowned, and held the child.

"And that's this huge problem? This group of morons, who think that they're better only cause they address their parents as 'mum' and 'dad'?"

"Ohm."

"You still remember when I lived in orphanage in Russia, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I know that I could be your sister, not mother, but… If this is to help you in any way, I can always be her. Formally, it's impossible, cause formally it's an orphanage, but you are our family. And tomorrow I will go to your school, and tell this miss Abney, what I think of letting those morons to insult you."

"Spasiba."

Anastasia smiled, so that was so easy?

"Alright, so if we solved this problem, maybe lets join the others? I guess you need some fun…" Anya didn't have to wait long for Annushka's reaction, the little girl immediately ran to the rest of kids, and started to put the decorations on the tree. Anastasia was looking at her 'little mirror'. Dimitri was right, this little girl was an awful lot like she was as a child.

"What happened to our Gabbler? Since you brought her from the school, she was awfully quiet." Asked Dimitri as he stood by his wife. "A while ago she was down and melancholic, and now, she's like usual."

"Well, actually, her problem has a name – school."

"Someone told her few harsh words? I know she talks way too much, but…"

"No, it's not that. You see, she said that we're her parents when her teacher asked her to tell something about Annushka's family. But by accident, when I brought her the book she forgot in the morning, she said something between lines 'Thanks, Anya'. And that was the problem, no one in her class is calling one's parents by name. I know, it's something stupid and childish, but you know how cruel kids can be for each other, especially when someone is different…"

"Yeah, you're right. But, gladly our Gabbler is different in a positive way, that's what I like about her so much. Anyways, good it's nothing more serious. Plus, we know that we gave her what she wanted the most – we gave her family."

"True."

"But now, are you alright? I mean, do you need something?"

"Me? Nothing at all, I have everything I ever wanted." She grinned.

"Oh, Anya, you know what I mean. Aren't you tired, or…"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and caused him to lean towards her a bit.

"One more question like that, and you'll get hurt! How many times I am to repeat you that I'm not ill? And don't act so crazy, cause the children will know too soon, what's going on."

He rolled his eyes. He just hated that in most of the cases it was her who was winning the arguing.

"Fine." He mumbled, and went back to the kids.

Next morning was hard for Anya, not only cause she had the headache again, but also cause she was trying to convince Annushka to go to the school. The little girl wasn't happy of going, and tried to oppose in every possible way.

"But I don't wanna go! I hate this place, this morons, and my stupid tutor! Again they will call me an orphan and other mean words! Please, let me stay. Tell Miss Abney, I'm ill, I don't know, I escaped, got lost, anything!"

Anya was doing her best to not start laughing at those words.

"Look, everybody has to go to school. Otherwise you will never have a good education. And, of course, it's great opportunity to have more friends."

"So why Alexander, Katharina, Grigory, Stepan and Alina can learn at home with Mr. Botkin?"

"Because they're much older than you and they have to learn in Russian, cause they wouldn't understand that much in French school. But, remember that Vera, Fillip and the rest of younger kids, like you, are in school, so they will also learn French."

"I wanna stay home! I won't go to there anymore! They hate me!"

"Hey, what's going on?" To the two joined Dimitri.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Answered Annushka.

The man looked at the girl with a smile. He could understand her. Even though he never went to school, he knew how cruel children can be for each other. He exchanged the look with Anya.

"Is it really so bad there?" He asked. "I thought you liked school, cause you had friends, and you didn't have to spend all day long at home…"

"But, it was before they found out you're not my real, I mean for them, real parents."

"If we would allow you to stay home, would you listen to Mr. Botkin?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Anya, what do you think?" Now he again looked at his wife.

"Fine, you can stay. I'll go to talk to your tutor, so you'll have excuse for… uhm… this week. It's a try, if you will be careful and you won't disturb the others when Mr. Botkin will explain something to them, we will think of the rest of this school year, alright?"

"Thanks!" The girl just hugged Dimitri, and a second later Anya. "I will do everything to stay at home!" Annushka put a stress on the last word, which caused big smile across foster parents' faces.

Few hours later Anya went to Annushka's school. As she entered the classroom the teacher looked harshly at the visitor.

"Miss Abney, shell we talk?" Asked the princess.

"I can't leave the children during the lesson. You have to wait until break, Mrs. Markov." The tutor replied harshly.

"Alright." Answered Anastasia.

After forty-five minutes the tutor came out the classroom, to talk to Anya.

"So, what is so important that it couldn't wait to the meeting of parents next week?"

"The fact that you did nothing when other kids started to call my daughter an orphan. Could you explain me, why is it so, Miss Abney?"

"Oh, I thought she is, and I don't see anything bad about this…"

"How you would feel if someone would call you an orphan? Would you like this? I don't think so."

"As far as I know, Annushka isn't your daughter…" The teacher was still trying to protest. "And what's more, she doesn't have parents, then such person is an orphan."

"Someone who doesn't have parents, yes, but Annushka has her step-parents. And thanks to this she's not an orphan. Because the class is rude and mean to her, she doesn't want to go to school anymore! We let her stay home for this week, because she doesn't feel well. But I'd like to remind you that I'm paying for this school, so I can demand the right treatment of my daughter!"

"But…"

"No such 'buts'. I told you, you have to tell the other kids that what they've done was bad, and they can't do it again. I'm just going to talk to the headmaster, and I will not hide anything about the situation in your class." With that Anya turned round and went down the stairs, and went to the headmaster.

As Anya finally reached home, she was greeted by Pooka's happily barking, and within seconds Sasha was in her arms.

"Hey, I was out for only two hours and you greet me like I wasn't here for a week." She laughed. "So, I see you're alright, and what bout the others?"

"They're fine." To the hall entered Dimitri. "Grigory went to the library, Tanya's with him cause she has no lessons today. The rest is or in school or with Mr. Botkin. Only Misha is in his room. He has a headache, so I asked him to stay in bed."

"And I had talked to Annushka's tutor. Oh brother, this woman's way older than us, and she's mean. She treats everybody harshly. Now I know why Annushka wanted us to take her to other school or to let her learn at home."

"So, it's really that bad?"

"Yeah. I just hope Mr. Botkin will agree to teach one more child. I'm afraid it's the only solution. Gladly nobody more has trouble with their classmates. I asked the headmaster bout the rest of our kids, and he said they're very good students, and that they're quite popular in their classes."

"At least that. So, when Mr. Botkin will be done for today, we gotta talk to him…"

"Yeah. Is Annushka with him?"

"Mmhm. I just checked how is she doing, and she seemed to be pretty well. She was silent, and just carefully listened to the teacher. You know, I think that's the solution."

Now Annushka ran into the kitchen.

"Mr. Botkin wants to speak to you, Anya."

"Fine. I will check how was your lesson with him." Replied the princess and went upstairs to the second living room, where Mr. Botkin was teaching the kids. "You wanted to talk to me, sir?"

"Yes, Your Highness." He replied. "It's about this intelligent young lady, I had pleasure to teach today. Namely Annushka. She made a really big impression on me. It's a very smart girl."

"So, would you teach her? Of course, you would be payed more, because sometimes she is a difficult child. Well, maybe even more difficult than I was."

"Oh, yes, Your Highness, you often showed you liked to command." Laughed the teacher.

"Was I that horrible?" She smiled.

"Well, politeness doesn't allow me to negate." He replied, and returned Anya's smile. "And, of course, I can teach Annushka. She's really great child."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Botkin."

"You're welcome. So, I will be at the same time as usual. See you tomorrow." He said and left the house.

It was late night already, but Anya and Dimitri were still awake. They were fishing cleaning the dishes and tables. Everything had to be done before they could rest. At first it was tiring and annoying, but after almost half a year, they got used to this.

"At last we're done." Said Dimitri, as he sat on a sofa next to the stove. "Is it only my impression, or we had more to do today?"

"We did, Dimitri. All this preparing, you had to go to get the tree, and then you had to look over our scamps. And remember that I had to talk to Annushka's tutor."

"Yeah, right. You really had too much to do today. I'm getting worried, if you'll be alright…"

"Oh, c'mon! Dimitri, the only thing I had to do was going to the school to talk to Miss Abney and the headmaster, it wasn't that bad." She smiled and was about to go to their bed room, when she saw Annushka in the doorway.

"You forgot to tell me if I can learn at home or not." The little girl said reproachfully.

"Yes, you can." Smiled Anya. "Mr. Botkin said that you were very careful today, and that he will teach you."

The child jumped in act of joy.

"Well, if I knew it's so easy to make you happy, we'd let you learn at home from the beginning."

"Yeah. But, now, better go to sleep, Mr. Botkin won't wait for you." Added Dimitri.

"Fine."

The couple laughed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked the girl confused.

"No, it's just you started to say the same as we do. When you agree for something you just say 'fine'. Just like me and Anya." This time it was Dimitri who stopped laughing first.

"Well, people say that children are just copying their parents." Grinned Annushka.

"Children are also supposed to listen to their parents, so now do what your father is asking to, and go to bed." Said Dimitri gently pushing Annushka out of the kitchen.

"But, I don't have to go to school anymore?" Asked the child.

"No, you don't. But Dimitri's right, it's pretty late…"

"Oh, I know, Mr. Botkin is coming before nine. Yeah, I remember that."


	21. Chapter 20: Busy Christmas Eve's day

The Christmas Eve's morning began for Anya like few pervious ones. She woke up with headache and retch, but this time she wasn't uneasy why she feels this way. She decided to stay a bit longer in bed, so she might feel better. And it worked, soon Anya felt pretty well, so she got up, and as she was about to leave the room, the door was opened by Dimitri.

"Hey, why you're up already? I guess you should rest bit more…" He said holding her tenderly.

"Can't you act like usual? Please, don't treat me like I was about to die. Yeah, sure it's nice to know that you care so much, but… Oh, it's just I'm not used that you're so kind. Normally you're sarcastic and ironic, but for last four days you act differently."

"Because you need more care right now."

"Well, the doctor told me that I actually can do everything, but carrying heavy stuff, that's all. So, I still can play with kids, all I can't do is lifting Sasha like I normally do."

"You're even more stubborn than usually. But, fine, I guess I have no chance to oppose."

"At last! And now, better think of how you wanna tell everyone about our news…"

In the afternoon Anya with Vlashnikovs were preparing the dinner in the kitchen, and Dimitri with his father were packing the gifts in the living room. As the men were in the middle of their work, Mr. Ivan started a new topic.

"People say that orphanages are the worst places for kids, but this is different. I see that everybody here feels like home with you."

"Well, at least we try to give them what they need. But it's hard, cause for example Annushka and Sasha have much more needs than the older ones. We don't wanna to pay too much attention to only one of the kids, but how to say 'no', when this little reflection of Anya, or Sasha comes to you and just holds on your shirt like grim death."

"Even not really wanting it to happen you got used to these two the most, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I did. I didn't mean that, but, you're right, they're my favorites. But, they can't know it, cause they would be even more spoiled than they are now!"

The father laughed.

"They know it anyways."

"How is it that you and Anya are always right?" Dimitri asked with a sarcastic frown.

"Glad you mentioned her… I noticed that for last few days she has rather hard mornings…"

Dimitri combed his hair with his fingers.

"It's cause she doesn't want to stay in bed for at least one day. I told her, she should do that, cause otherwise she will feel even worse, but you know Anya, she's awfully stubborn. I do my best to at least make her resting more, but…"

"She doesn't have a cold, does she? You're different for her, you don't argue with her, and for all the time you're asking her is she's alright… You take care of her even more than usually…Plus, she looks different… Dima…"

"Uhm… well… uhm…" Dimitri didn't know what to say now. On one hand he wanted his father to know about the baby, but on another one, he knew he should keep the word and wait with telling everything till the evening, like Anya asked him to.

"Okay, I know already. But, you don't have to tell me this now. I can wait." Said the older man and again continued packing the presents.

As they were done, Dimitri went to see if Anya's alright. When he joined her, she was talking with her step-parents. Annushka was with them, helping Anya to cut small ginger cookies.

"Alright, we're done." Said Dimitri coming over to his wife.

"Great. Then you have new thing to do…" She replied, kissing his cheek.

"What this time?" He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, you just gotta go to pick grandmamma up."

"And that's all? Or am I to buy something in my way to Paris?"

"Not this time, but maybe Annushka could go with you…?"

"Fine. So, come on, you little Gabbler. I guess it's time." He said and took his little step-daughter by her hand.

For all way long to the center of Paris he had to answer thusedands of Annushka's questions. If he wouldn't love this child, he would tell her few harsh words. He was about to answer one of her questions, when Annushka jumped on her sit at the back of the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked uneasily.

"I don't have a gift for Anya!"

Dimitri turned into one of the streets, and parked the car. Then he looked at his step-daughter.

"Alright, we still have some time… So what you wanna give her?"

"Well, I'm not sure… Or maybe….? Papa, what do you think of an album for photographs? I know we have lots of pictures at home, but Anya keeps them in a box…"

"I guess it's a good idea. Come on, we're going for a walk."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I didn't get anything for her either. And that's why I parked here. I saw something in this jewelry shop. And then we can look for an album, alright?"

"Fine."

The two went down the street to a little shop full of golden chains and rings, as well as expensive stones and other jewelries. It was first time in her life when Annushka was in a shop like this. Even though it passed almost three years since the orphans came to France, it wasn't often that the kids were going to the center of the city. Of course from time to time they were going for a trip, but not for shopping. Soon Annushka started to look around in amazement, and then she noticed golden earrings that were almost identical to Anastasia's necklace. The little girl pulled Dimitri's sleeve.

"Papa, look they're just like Anya's locket!" Said the girl pointing the little golden roses with small peaces of turquoise.

"That's why we're here. I saw them couple days ago, and just hoped they will still be in this shop." He replied with a smile, riffling Annushka's hair. "And now, just look around, and I will wait till they pack this earrings."

"Can I go to the shop across the street?"

"The candy shop?"

"Nah, this one with frames and other photographic stuff, maybe I will find an album for Anya?"

She was about to run from the shop, but Dimitri grabbed her by the cloak.

"You won't go anywhere without me. Just wait few minutes, alright?"

Annushka rolled her eyes the same way as Anastasia always did.

"Do you have to copy Anya in everything?" He asked playfully.

"I'm not copying anyone!"

"You even argue with me just like her." He laughed. "Oh, well, never mind. Just wait for me." He added letting the girl off.

Half an hour later they were at the door of Marie's apartments. As Dimitri knocked to the door, the mayor domo opened it within seconds and let the two inside, and to the office, where the Empress was waiting for them.

"Nice to see you." Greeted the Empress. "How are you?"

"Fine!" It was Annushka who replied first.

"I'm sorry for her, I still have some trouble with…"

"You're doing great, Dimitri." Marie cut him off with a big smile.

"Grandma, do you also think that I'm copying Anya? Dimitri still tells me that!"

The tutor gagged Annushka's mouth with his hand.

"Can't you stop talking at least for a while?" He asked trying to sound serious, even though he still had a little smile across his face.

"It's alright, Dimitri." The Empress was amused. "And, you're right, she's a lot like Anastasia when she was at Annushka's age."

The child forced her step-father, to let go off of his embrace, and made few steps away from him.

"So, I'm like a princess?" She asked excited.

"Maybe, we would go now? I guess Anya's waiting for us…" Dimitri entered into the conversation.

"Lets go then." Replied Marie. And the three of them went to the car.


	22. Chapter 22: Family's happiness

The whole family was doing the last preparation. Anya with Vlashnikovs and Sophie were in the kitchen, Dimitri with Vlad and Marie were talking in the living room, and Ivan just closed himself in his room. Kids were playing upstairs, but Annushka got bored and went down, to Ivan's room. She poked her head into the chamber.

"Grandpa?"

"Hey, Annushka, come in." He replied with a smile. "Not with the rest?"

"Nah. I have enough of the game they play, plus I gotta find some colorful paper and a ribbon to pack the gift I got for Anya." She replied showing the photo album she bought with Dimitri few hours ago.

"Alright, wait here, I'll bring it, and we'll do a nice pack." Soon Ivan was back with the packing paper and some ribbons. "Okay, I'll show how to pack it." He took the album from the girl and covered it with paper and then put some ribbon. "Here you go. You can put it under the tree among other packs."

"Thanks, grandpa."

"You're welcome."

The girl ran to the living room to be back in a minute.

"Oh, grandpa,… uhm… it's my turn to go out with Pooka, but… everyone's pretty busy, could you go with me?"

"Sure. Just give me ten minutes, okay?"

"Fine." With that Annushka left the room and joined Anya in the kitchen.

"Hey, you're everywhere today. Even a year ago we weren't so excited as now."

"But this year I got the greatest gift for Christmas, nobody will ever call me an orphan anymore."

Anya smiled at this, and hugged the girl.

"If we would know that it's so important to you, we'd tell you to call us 'mum' and 'dad' a long ago."

"When I look at Annushka it's like I've seen you, when we were still living at the orphanage together…" Remarked Ilia. "But, you had something different in your eyes, this deep sadness…"

"Really? I always thought that as for an orphan I was pretty playful."

"Well, you were, but even though…"

"Mum, where's Pooka? It's my turn to go out with him." Asked Annushka.

"I guess, he's in the living room. But, is someone going with you?"

"Yeah, grandpa."

"Don't disturb him, I'll go with ya." Offered Ilia. "I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"Well, okay. So, are we goin'?"

"I'll just take my cloak, and we can go."

As the two was about to leave the kitchen, Anya stopped her step-brother.

"Ilia, be back before it gets dark, okay? Then we'll all wait for the first star."

"Okay, okay, don't worry, we'll be back soon. I just gotta talk with your little mirror."

"I'll go with you, too." Said Katia and joined the two, and they left to the fields. As they were in the middle of one of the fields, the siblings told Annushka to stop for a while.

"We have something for you." Said the brother handing an old envelope to the little girl. "I've seen that you bought Anya a photo album…"

"Yeah. She has lots of photographs, but she keeps them in a box, so I thought that album will be a good idea."

"It is. And, we thought we can add something…"

"Last night I was looking for my old notes, but instead of them I found the only picture of me, Ilia and Anya together." Explained Katia. "Anya was maybe nine then, see, she looked exactly like you."

"Wow! She really looked like me! So, this little girl is you?"

"Mmhm, I was three back then."

"Who took this photograph?"

"Oh, our old friend, he left orphanage a year later. I don't really remember where he had the camera from, but… oh well, at least we have something that was reminding us about Anya, after we were separated. Too bad Phlegmenkof destroyed Anya's copy…" Replied Ilia. "So, you can add this picture to the album, so Anya will have this photograph again."

"Great! But, I already packed the album… Oh, I'll just pin an envelope to the pack."

"Clever girl." Katia ruffled Annushka's hair. The snow began to fall, so they decided to go back home.

After the dinner the whole family moved to the living room, where the Christmas tree was. Kids got so excited as they saw mountains of presents. Soon almost all the packs were opened, and a happy laughter filled the house. As the last one, Anya opened her presents, all of them were great, but one took her special attention. It looked like a book, but when she took the papers off, she saw it was a photo album, then she opened the envelope pinned to the main pack. As she took the picture off, she got speechless. Then, she looked at her step-siblings.

"It could be only your idea!" She came towards Ilia and Katia, and hugged them tight. "Thanks. It'll be the first picture that I will put to the album." Now the princess looked at her step-daughter. "Annushka, you had a prefect idea. Thanks a lot."

"You like it, mum?"

"Of course I do!" She replied hugging the child.

For a while all the attention of kids went to their presents, but Anya and Dimitri asked them to come over, when whole family was again sitting together, the couple announced something.

"Well, it's not the end of surprises for today… We have something to tell you…" Dimitri wasn't sure how to begin, but he knew that he had to do it somehow.

"Maybe I'll say it, because before Dimitri will finish it'll pass whole night." She took a deeper breath. "Well, in few months our family will be bit bigger…"

"Are you going to take new orphans here?" Asked Annushka.

"No, I'm pregnant. In about seven months you'll have a little brother or sister."

The family was happy like never before, especially excited was Marie. She never even thought that she might live to the day, when she'll hear that her grandchild will have a baby. For years she was almost sure that her whole closest family is dead. Then, Anastasia was found, and this gave her new power to live. And now, Anya was expecting her child, her and Dimitri's child. The tears of joy filled her eyes as she embraced her granddaughter.

"I never even dared to dream that I'll hear this. You have no idea how happy I am." After a while, the Empress looked at Dimitri. "I owe you everything. You made me the happiest woman in this world twice, Dimitri. At first you brought Anastasia home, and then, you gave her all she dreamed about, and now… now you made this family complete. Thank you."

"It's nothing to be thankful for, I love Anya and I would do everything to make her happy. All I've done, I've done for her, because she's the most precious person in my life."

"You are a wonderful man, Dimitri. Anastasia is very lucky to have you. I see how much you care about her, and the kids you already have under care. You will be a perfect father."

"Well, I hope so. I'd give everything to the child, only to make it happy."

Tonight the family was sitting in the living room for very long, even the kids were allowed to stay awake longer. Anya thought it was the best Christmas Even in her entire life. Not only she was spending it with her family who was finally complete, but soon she was to have a child. She noticed that one of the kids wasn't really sure if it's a good news, that Anya and Dimitri will become parents. She had no idea why, but Annushka seemed to be uneasy about the news.

"Hey, what's wrong? You feel alright?" She asked as she joined her step-daughter on the carpet in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But…"

"What?"

"When you'll have your child… will you send us back to Russia?"

Anya looked at her little mirror astonished. How the girl could ever think they will send the kids back?

"Of course, not! You'll have a little brother or sister, just one more sibling. I promise, no one will ever take you away from us. We're family, and family is always together, no matter what." Anastasia grabbed the girl and hugged her tight. "Don't worry, you will stay with us forever." The princess was just perfect in assuring the kids. Within seconds Annushka was just as joyful as only an hour ago. The girl ran to join the rest to play with them.

For all the time Dimitri was watching his wife talking with their step-daughter, and as he saw how soon Anya cheered Annushka up, he just couldn't help but smiled.

"What this time?" He asked putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Nothing much, just a doubt if we'll still love our scamps when we'll be parents."

"Oh. But, hope you explained everything?"

"You know, pregnancy didn't take my brain." She grinned.

"Okay, okay. So, I guess I'll go and prepare the guest rooms?"

"Yeah, good idea. And I'll try to control the situation here."

The clock in the hall was pointing half past three in the morning, and only then the family went to their rooms and the house became silent. It was hard to convince the kids to go to sleep, but after a longer while the tutors won a little fight. As only Anya and Dimitri stayed awake and made sure that nor Annushka, nor Sasha will storm to the living room, the couple sat at their usual place on the sofa, in front of the fireplace.

"What a night… I'm deadly tired. All I dream about right now is going to bed." Exclaimed Anya.

"I thought in your condition we shouldn't…"

She laughed and stroke his shoulder with her hand.

"I meant going to sleep. Don't count on anything else tonight, nor for next eight months."

"Damn."

"You can't win 'em all. Or you wanna have a child, or ya wanna other pleasure of this world."

"Oh, alright, alright, just don't get angry, please. Remember what Guiliard told ya? You have to rest and don't get nervous."

"Dimitri, I already have no trouble with my memory, you know? I can remember what I heard only four days ago. Oh, well, never mind. I'm going to bed. You do what ya want. Good night, Dimitri." With that Anya went to their bed room and soon she was in bed. She had fallen asleep within just few minutes. She was tired like hell, but happy as never before. She had fallen asleep with confidence that now only the good things are to happen in her life. She had found her haven on the world, after ten years of hell in Russia, and after many dangerous adventures, which lead her to the life she had right now. The life with happy home, love and family. The things she dreamed about the most for years.


End file.
